James's Adventure: The Full Story
by jerogger
Summary: This story is a little like Xenoverse and Super, so sorry for that. It's about a Saiyan named James who loses his memory, including his name, so he will get a name change. He gets a partner, and fights people. Have fun!


Chapter 1

One day, a certain teenage boy was walking home, when all of a sudden, there was a flash of light. He covered his eyes, and when he opened them, he couldn't believe what he saw. He had teleported into a strange reality that looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. The only memories he had were about the Dragon Ball universe, which he remembered he loved. He looked around, and realized that he wasn't alone.

He saw Trunks, Dragon Ball Trunks, in a fight with a character he knew as Mira, from the video games he played. Trunks sent Mira flying with a vicious back kick, sending him through a brick building. Trunks was breathing heavily, and looked tired. He turned to look at the teenage kid, who stood in place with fear. Trunks flew over to him, and landed in front of him.

"I'm so glad I found you", said Trunks, as he wiped his forehead. "You probably don't know this, but I've been looking for you for a long, long time." "But...but...how do you know me?" asked the teenager. "I'm a Time Patroller." said Trunks. "I travel through time and fix whatever is abnormal in the timeline."

"And is it me?" asked the teenager. "Am I abnormal?" Trunks laughed. "No!" he said. "I'm here to recruit you to be a recruit of the Time Patrol!"

The teenager was shocked. "But...but...I can't fight!"

Just then, they heard a shout. They both turned around and saw Mira charging them.

"Damn it! I forgot about Mira!" said Trunks. He let out a shout, as his hair stood on end and turned into a golden color, which the teenager knew was a Super Saiyan.

Trunks charged Mira, and attacked with a kick. Mira grabbed the leg and palm heeled Trunks in the chest hard, which sent him flying. Mira followed and kicked him to the ground. As Trunks hit the ground, Mira shot multiple Ki blasts in his direction, causing multiple explosions.

The teenager stood still with shock and anger. Trunks was one of his favorite characters, and watching him get beaten was too much to take.

Suddenly, Mira flew to him and landed in front of the teenager.

The teenager took a step back in fear. Mira looked him over and scoffed. "Is this it?" He said. "This is the boy that's gonna try to beat me?"

The teenager knew he wouldn't be able to do much against a guy like this, but he wasn't going to die without a fight. He shouted and charged Mira. He tried to punch him, but Mira caught his fist, and elbowed the teenager in the stomach. He flew back, wounded, and landed in a wall. He was surprised that he wasn't dead. In fact, he wasn't even bleeding. He shook himself off, and looked back at Mira, who was watching him from a distance.

Trunks had recovered, and landed next to the teenager. "I can give you some of my power, but it won't be enough to beat him", said Trunks. "It'll be more than enough." said the teenager, amazed with his sudden confidence. Trunks nodded, and gave some energy to him. He felt a sensation that was indescribable. He felt like he could fight anyone.

Trunks also felt a weird sensation. "Hey…" he started. "I think...I think you might be a Saiyan!"

The teen's heart stopped. "What gives you that idea?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, your power level is way higher than any human can be," said Trunks, "You all of a sudden grew a tail, and your hair turned golden."

The teenager looked up shocked, but couldn't see his hair. He looked at a glass window next to him, and almost fainted. He looked like Goku when he first went Super Saiyan. He then looked down to see a furry tail acting as a belt on his waist. He almost passed out.

Mira was also looking shocked. And a little frightened. The teenager flew at him and punched him. He landed a combo and sent him flying. He chased him down and swatted him to the ground. Before he could recover, the teenager teleported next to him somehow, and kicked him in the ribs, sending Mira flying. He landed on the ground. He tried to get up, but fell back down.

Trunks came up next to them. "...Wow" he said. "I've never seen anyone move that fast besides my Dad and Goku. And Lord Beerus of course, but that's amazing."

Suddenly, there was another flash of light, and they saw another person descend from the sky and land next to Mira. It was a woman, with white hair, red jump suit, and a staff. She was Towa, Mira's sister and creator.

He felt Trunks tense up. "That's Towa." he said. "What's she doing here?"

Towa looked back at them and laughed. "This battle is over for now, Saiyans", she said. "I have more important work to finish. Your time will come." With that, she grabbed Mira and they both vanished.

Trunks and the teenager returned to their base forms. "Well, now that I know what you're capable of, I need to get you back to the Time Nest." said Trunks. "Supreme Kai of Time would very much like to meet you." James nodded.

"By the way, do you have a name?" asked Trunks. The teenager shook his head. "Loss of memory, huh?" said Trunks. "No deal. I'll call you James." "James." said the teenager. "I like that." He grabbed Trunks's shoulder and they soon vanished from the scene.

Chapter 2

James found himself in a room with too many scrolls to count. He looked around, and noticed that himself and Trunks weren't alone.

Standing near the exit to the room stood three people. He saw an old man who he knew was Elder Kai, a girl that could pass as his young granddaughter, who was the Supreme Kai of Time, and the legendary fighter and defender of Earth, Goku.

Elder Kai walked up to the duo. "Welcome to the Time Nest, young one" he said. "You probably know who I am, so I'll give you details about your training you will soon start."

He heard Supreme Kai and Goku arguing behind Elder Kai. "You can't beat him up on his first day!" she said. James walked over and stood in front of them. He looked at Goku, and said, "...Hello. My name is James. I'm...I'm a Saiyan too, and I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand.

Goku shook it with enthusiastic energy. "Me too! I can't wait to spar with you sometime! I hear that you're very strong!"

James looked down, embarrassed. "I don't think that I could ever reach your level."

"Well, we'll never know if we stay here and talk about it!" He dragged him outside, despite what Supreme Kai of Time had said, and they spread out. "Are you ready?" shouted Goku. James nodded.

Goku nodded back, and turned Super Saiyan on the spot. James did the same. Goku charged at James with a punch, which he dodged, and retaliated with a kick. He was faster than Mira. Way faster.

Goku stepped back. "You're faster than I thought!" he said, then frowned. "But I need to push you to your limits."

All of a sudden, Goku disappeared. He reappeared with another Saiyan James knew well: Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at James. "Hmph! So this is the Saiyan you told me about." he scoffed. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"That's because we need to push him, Vegeta." said Goku. "We need to really see what he's made of." "...fine", said Vegeta. "But I'm not doing it for you, Kakarot. This is for my own personal evaluation."

Goku and Vegeta yelled, and as James watched, transformed further. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 2. "Now, let's do this!" said Goku.

They charged. James could only block as both Saiyans attacked with everything they had. James couldn't keep up with their intensity, or speed.

All of a sudden, Goku broke off, and flew in the sky. As James watched Goku, Vegeta quickly got his attention by punching him in the gut. "I'm your opponent now!" he said. James knew they were up to something, but couldn't figure it out.

He heard a charging noise, as he looked up, he saw a blue light from Goku's hands. He was charging up his Kamehameha. Goku fired it as Vegeta flew out of the way. James couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He only had time to throw his hands up.

The blast hit him hard, but he was blocking it. So far. He didn't know for how long he could hold it for.

He saw a yellow light next to Goku, and groaned with the little energy he had left. Vegeta was charging his Final Flash. He shot it as James quickly released one hand from the Kamehameha.

He blocked both beams, one in each hand. His muscles were on fire, and he was on one knee. He felt his transformation fail, and sweat was beating his forehead. He couldn't do it. It was impossible.

But he couldn't lose. He had come so far. He had to prove to the Saiyans that he was just as strong as them.

With a shout, he felt an unbelievable amount of strength coursing through his body, and shot the beams back with a one handed Ki blast. Goku and Vegeta quickly got out of the way of their own blasts.

James was tired. He collapsed to the ground, the grass comforting him. Goku was the first to fly down to him.

"Wow! A Super Saiyan 2! I wasn't expecting that!" said Goku as he picked up James. "You're almost as strong as Vegeta now!" "I wouldn't be so sure, Kakarot." said Vegeta, giving him a dirty look.

Trunks ran up to them with a Senzu bean. "That was really cool," he said, "But there has been a change in history. We need both of you to help. You too, James." He held out the Senzu bean. James ate it, and immediately felt better.

Goku nodded to Vegeta. "Let's go. Time is short." Vegeta grabbed onto his shoulder, as James grabbed his other shoulder. Soon, they disappeared.

Chapter 3

They arrived in a saga that James knew very well: The Goku Black Saga. Trunks wasn't able to go with them, because he would change history. Not that James wasn't happy with being with Goku and Vegeta.

But he knew the main villains in this timeline: Zamasu, an evil Kai that became immortal, and Goku Black, Zamasu's friend that was also Zamasu from the past who wished to have Goku's body. It was a very confusing Saga. But both of them were highly dangerous. Especially Goku Black.

"We need to find Zamasu." said Goku. "Let's start north of here." They flew to the destination that Goku had in mind. When they got there, they saw the Trunks in that timeline in his false Super Saiyan God form, on the ground with Goku Black grinning in their direction.

James felt Vegeta tense up. "It's Black, that bastard," he said. "I can't stand him. He makes himself more powerful the more he fights. Watch out for him."

Vegeta charged at Goku Black, firing Ki Blasts, but Goku Black dodged them all, and retaliated by charging Vegeta himself. "Aren't you going to help?" James asked Goku. "I can't," he replied. "Vegeta doesn't like it when we fight the same guy at the same time, and neither do I. Besides, we haven't found Zamasu yet. He could be anywhere. Keep an eye out for him. He could be anywhere."

Suddenly, Goku got knocked back by a big Ki Blast. James looked up, and was shocked to see Vegeta floating above them. He had a smile on his face, but a look of hatred towards Goku. James saw an earing similar to the one Goku Black had on his ear.

"Oh no." said Goku. "I know why history is changed now." James was puzzled. "Why is Vegeta there?"

"Because," Goku said, "That isn't Vegeta. That's Zamasu. He switched bodies with Vegeta using the Super Dragon Balls, like when he switched bodies with me."

"Correct, Goku, but you can call me Vegeta Black." said Vegeta Black. "And I stole this body because I finally have a chance to eliminate both of you Saiyans from this perfect world of ours!"

With that, his hair turned a shade of pink, which, as James knew, was his Super Saiyan Rose transformation, and he charged at Goku. James didn't know what to do, so he flew to Trunks to see if he could help.

He dropped next to Trunks and pulled out a Senzu Bean. "Eat up. We need your help," said James. Trunks sat up. "Thank you, but I need you to get these to Goku and my dad," said Trunks. He dropped a set of earrings in his hand. "What are these?" asked James. "That's not important right now." said Trunks. "My dad and Goku will know what they are. Give those to them with a Senzu Bean."

Puzzled with his words, James flew to Vegeta and Goku, who were lying on the ground due to a gigantic assault by Goku and Vegeta Black. James reached them and took out the earrings. "Trunks told me to give these to you." Goku and Vegeta looked stricken. "Where did he get these?" asked Vegeta, shocked.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. James turned around, and saw a single person hovering in the air, with no Goku Black or Vegeta Black in sight.

The man stretched his arms. "Man, this feels weird", he said. When he spoke, he had two voices, instead of one. "Damn it," said Vegeta, who had eaten the Senzu Bean. "They fuzed."

Goku had the earring on his ear, and James saw Vegeta put on the other earring on the opposite ear, grumbling. The earrings began to glow, much to James's surprise. Goku and Vegeta were pulled towards each other, and a flash of light was emitted from the spot where they stood. In their place was another man, with blue hair, and a smile on his face.

"Right!" he said, and he too had two voices. James knew that this was the legendary Vegito, one of his favorite fighters. "Let's do this!" He flew at Vegito Black with everything he had.

James knew better than to get involved, so he went to find Trunks. He found him taking care of Mai, his friend.

Trunks noticed his approach. "I got the earrings from Supreme Kai." he said. "I wasn't able to save him, or the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Gowasu. They were just too strong."

James didn't know what to say. He was never good at making people feel better. In fact, the more he tried to help, the more he seemed to mess up.

Trunks looked up at him. "Help my dad." he said. Vegito Black will overcome them. I need to protect everyone else."

Chapter 4

James flew back to the battlefield, where Vegito was losing ground. Trunks had quickly taught some techniques to James, but he didn't think they would be much help. James was frightened. This was his first serious fight. He would need to take it seriously.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar energy. Mira. He looked around, and spotted him standing on a building watching the fight between Vegito and Vegito Black. James flew towards him and landed behind him quietly, hoping to catch him off guard.

"So," Mira said, without turning around, "You didn't run away." He turned around to face James. "Last I remember, I was beating you." said James. "You should be the one running."

Mira smiled. "Is that how you see that moment? I like to see it as...giving me a taste of your power to see what you're made of." He took a step towards James, and he instinctively stepped back. Stop it, James thought. You're tougher. You were winning. He's lying. Right?

Mira suddenly flew towards him. James had time to block before Mira attempted a kick directing to the chest. Mira then grabbed his hair and flung James into the building across from them, then started to charge an energy ball. He threw it at the spot where James had landed, and there was a huge explosion.

James got back up as a Super Saiyan 2 and was getting furious at Mira. He let out a long shout, turning into a Super Saiyan 3, and felt stronger than he was before. He decided to try one of the techniques that Trunks taught him.

He directed his palm towards Mira, and a blue energy palm appeared, which surprised James. He hadn't expected that any of the techniques would work on the first try. James looked at Mira and shouted, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The ball flew towards Mira with incredible speed.

Mira jumped, and barely missed. James was waiting above Mira, using his attack to distract Mira. He slammed Mira to the ground, then teleported to him and kicked him in the air, then charged a bigger Ki Blast in his hand. He shouted, "GALICK GUN!" and thrust his hands towards Mira.

A huge wave of purple energy was fired from his hands, and it struck Mira with incredible force. There was an explosion, and James saw a body fall from it. He flew towards the body as it hit the ground. It wasn't Mira. It was Vegito Black.

Vegito flew towards James. "Thanks for the assist, I guess." he said. "I was about to hit him with a Final Kamehameha, but it looks like you got him."

James was panicking. "No, no." he said. "I wasn't aiming for him. I was aiming for Mira. I saw him and battled him." Vegito smiled. "Ah. That explains the Super Saiyan 3."

James wasn't all that surprised anymore. He didn't have it left in him. He wanted to find Mira. "Shouldn't we find Mira?" he asked. "I wouldn't worry about him right now." said Vegito. "He will show up again. Let's return to our time for now." With that, they vanished.

Chapter 5

When they got back, they saw a pretty girl waiting for them. She ran up to James and gave him a handshake. "Hey there." she said. "My name is Note, and I've really been looking forward to meeting you." James thought that she was really pretty. "Nice to meet you too." he said. Note blushed.

Vegito walked over to Elder Kai. "It's taken care of, right?" he said. "It was that bad, huh?" said Elder Kai. "Yes, the time period has returned to normal. Thanks for your help."

James walked up to Elder Kai. "Do you think that Mira will show up again?" he asked. He was still troubled by his disappearance. "Of course he will." said Elder Kai. "Except when he shows up next time, Note will join you. She's your new partner from now on."

James looked at Note, who smiled at him. "I'm a Saiyan too, so I can help lots." she said. "Great," said James. "I'll need all the help I can get." James was glad. He felt like he needed a partner to help him out. Especially if it was Note.

"Well, you two can have your first shot at working together," said Supreme Kai of Time, who had walked up. "We tried to get you together that last mission, but it was too big of an emergency. Anyways, there is another change in history. Can you two take care of it? We need to get Vegito unfuzed."

"No problem." said James and Note. James took the scroll in the Kai's hands. Note grabbed his shoulder, and in a flash, they vanished.

They teleported to a place that was unfamiliar to James. Fortunately for him, Note knew the location well. "This is Planet Vegeta," she said. "Our home."

James looked around. It looked pretty plain. "What do you think we have to do?" "Judging from where we are," she said, "I would assume Goku's dad, Bardock, is in trouble. He was here when Frieza showed up.

Bardock. He was one of James's favorite Saiyans. "This could also be where Chilled showed up." he said. "We don't know what period of time we're in."

"Well, let's get searching so we can figure it out!" said Note. She smiled at James and took off north. James decided to go the opposite direction. As he flew, he thought of Note, and what a great team they made so far.

After a half hour of searching, James noticed something that looked strange. He quickly tried to signal Note, wherever she was. He powered up to max, without going Super Saiyan, hoping Note could catch his energy. She did, and teleported next to him. "What's up? Did you find something?" she asked.

"We've been going in circles." said James. "Look up." As they did, they saw the sun, but a bigger sun next to it. "It's Frieza." said James. "You were right, Note. This is before he destroys the planet."

Note smiled. "That means we have to stop him, right?" she asked. "We don't seem to have much time, so let's go."

They flew in space, and saw Bardock confronting Frieza. "There they are." said James. "How do you want to do this?" "I'll go with you to help Bardock." she said. They flew next to him. He noticed their arrival, but said nothing.

"What do we have here?" said Frieza. "More Saiyan monkeys anxiously waiting to meet their doom?" "You're the one going down, Frieza!" said Bardock. He shot a Ki Blast, but it got absorbed into Frieza's supernova as he released it. James and Note quickly went up to stop it from hitting the planet. They succeeded, and Frieza looked angry. "Fine." he said. "I'll kill you all myself!"

"I don't think so, brother." said a voice. James and Note turned, and saw Cooler, Frieza's brother, standing on his ship. "You always have the most fun because father liked you best. I'll handle the grown Saiyan."

James was worried. "Bardock isn't strong enough yet to take on Cooler." he said to Note. "Can you help him?" "You're going to take on Frieza by yourself?" she asked, surprised.

James took her hand. "I'll be fine." he said. "I'm stronger than I look." Note blushed. "That's not what I meant."

"I need you to take care of Bardock. If I need you, I'll yell for you. I promise." Note looked worried. "Fine." she said. "But you better yell." She flew to Bardock's side, and James flew to Frieza, determined to beat him.

Chapter 6

Lucky for James, he knew a little about Frieza. He dreaded the existence of a Super Saiyan. He needed to keep it under control at the start of the fight, and if he had to, power up later.

Frieza was strong, but not strong enough in his first form. James easily ducked and countered all of his attacks, and landed strikes of his own. He heard battle sounds behind him, and hoped that Note was doing okay.

Frieza all of a sudden changed into his final form. "Let's see you dodge this, monkey!" He shot a death ball at James, which he dodged, and responded with a tiny Kamehameha point blank. Frieza flew back, stunned.

James tried to communicate to Note. "How are you doing?" he thought, trying to direct her thoughts to her. "I don't need help yet, if that's what you're wondering." she said.

James was suddenly blinded by a golden light, and turned to see Frieza in his golden form. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled.

"I might need help now." he thought, as Frieza punched him in the stomach. Note came running, and attacked Frieza. James was grateful for her swift arrival.

James and Note led a combined assault, but were doing little to no damage to Frieza. James powered up to Super Saiyan 3, and tried again. Still, nothing.

Frieza charged a powerful emperor's death beam, and hit Note with all he had. James watched in horror as Note fell towards the planet without any signs of recovery.

James was enraged. He felt even more power swell up, yet he didn't feel like he was transforming into anything. Frieza turned to him and shot a Supernova in his direction. It hit James, and he fell towards the planet, losing consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself inside a house. He didn't know whose it was, or where he was. He tried to get up, but couldn't move. He heard a voice, but couldn't identify whose it was. He was scared that he accidentally gotten pushed back in time, but he was too tired to care. He decided to go back to sleep.

A damp towel woke him up, and he looked from his bed to see Note next to him, her hand on his forehead. She smiled at him when she saw him open his eyes, and James smiled back.

"Hey there." said James. "I was worried about you." Note smiled and brushed her hair back. "There's no need." she said. "It looked worse than it actually was." She brushed a tear from her cheek, and James noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"Note…" James started. He was silenced when Note gave him a big hug and cried on his shoulder. He laid there, unsure of what to do. "Did Planet Vegeta get destroyed?" he asked.

Note nodded. "And our communicators to the Time Nest aren't working properly. We can't get back." "We'll figure out a way." said James. "We need to get back to the others. Don't give up yet."

Note nodded. "By the way, why didn't you tell me that you could turn into a Super Saiyan Blue?" James was confused. "I can't." he said. "I'm not strong enough."

"Of course you are." said Note. "As I was falling, I saw your hair turn blue, and that's when you got hit by the supernova. If you hadn't transformed, you would've died."

James's head hurt. That was enough recapping for one day. "Where are we then?" he asked Note. "To be honest," she said, "I don't really know. I felt an energy that felt familiar, and I used Instant Transmission to bring us here." "You did great, Note." said James. "I'm proud of you." Note blushed.

James heard movement from his other side. He turned to see Bardock standing beside him. "I saw you fighting Frieza." he said. "I'm amazed that a single Saiyan could stand up to his fearsome power. If you're girlfriend hadn't helped me, I would've died by his brother's hand." Note blushed even deeper.

James was proud in the fact that he was able to handle Frieza pretty well, yet still uncertain about his so-called transformation. He had to get stronger, transformation or not. And he was determined to help Note become stronger too.

He got up and looked around. The room he was in seemed to be a regular room. Nothing special about it. He walked outside, and saw a blue sky, similar to Earth's, yet it had two suns. He didn't think that this was a planet he recognised from anywhere.

Note came out a little while after. She walked up next to him and held his hand. "Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked. James squeezed her hand. "We have to be." Note nodded.

Bardock joined both of them. "We need to move." he said. "I want to find where we are." He took off, and James and Note followed close behind.

Chapter 7

The farther they walked, the more James learned about the planet. He still didn't know where they were, but he enjoyed the planet because it reminded him a lot about Earth.

Note walked next to him, humming an unfamiliar melody and kicking random rocks. Bardock had his eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating, deep in thought. He seemed annoyed of the situation that they were in.

James felt that he needed to relieve the tension of the group. "Why don't we stop for a little bit and take a quick break?" he asked. Bardock slowed down. "Why not." he said. "We could all use it."

James sat down besides a tree. Bardock wandered off, probably to squeeze in some training. Note sat next to James and closed her eyes, and fell asleep. James could sense how nervous she was. No one knew where they were, and they couldn't communicate back to the Time Nest.

James decided that it wasn't the time to sit down. He got up from his spot, and found a path. He took it, and it led him to a clearing. He decided it was a good spot to start practicing.

He charged his energy, and practiced his transformations first. He could go Super Saiyan easily now, and the same for Super Saiyan 2, but Super Saiyan 3 was a little tricky. He decided to take it further, and became a Super Saiyan Blue. He looked at a nearby pond, and noticed that his hair, in fact, had turned blue.

He practiced punches and kicks, different kinds of combos, and Ki Blasts until he was panting from exhaustion. He had gained this power so quickly, and he wanted to max out his potential.

He heard a stick snap, and turned around to see Bardock facing him. He quickly turned off his transformation. "What is it?" he asked. "I need you to spar with me." said Bardock. "I need to see how powerful you really are, and I can teach you stuff that could help you out later."

James nodded. "Sounds good to me." He powered up to a Super Saiyan, and Bardock did the same. They stared at each other for a bit, then Bardock flew at James with a series of punches and kicks. James managed to dodge every one, then retaliate with a punch of his own. Bardock flew backwards and landed on the ground.

He got back up and dusted himself off. "Not bad." he said. "But I'm barely getting started." He tried the same attacks again, and James dodged every blow. He fired a Ki Blast and Bardock once again was pushed back.

"I've never felt power like this before." muttered Bardock. He walked up to James. "That's enough." he said. "You're clearly very strong, and I could use someone like you."

Note came over, apparently waking up from her nap, and stood in front of the two. "I heard shouts coming west of here." she said. "I was going to check it out, but I didn't want to go without telling you."

"Ok. I'll go with you." said James. "Maybe we can find out why we're here." "I'll stay and train some more." said Bardock. James flew up in the air with Note following and headed west.

It turned dark by the time they got there, and they saw a group of aliens ransacking a house. They all had the same uniform on. The family that owned the house were outside, hugging each other and crying. They were Namekian.

James and Note touched down onto the ground, and were spotted by one of the creatures. It walked up to them, and stopped in front of them. "Hey, you can't be here." he said. "This area is now controlled by Lord Frieza. We have no time to watch over kids like you."

James looked at Note. "Frieza." he said. Note nodded. "We could be in the Frieza saga." she said. "I think the planet changed, which is why I didn't recognise it."

"Don't ignore me!" said the henchman. He swung at James. James caught the punch and kicked the henchman through the wall of the house, into another one inside. The remaining henchman charged Note, who blocked his kick and fired a Ki Blast point blank.

"We are going to have to find Gohan and Krillin." she said. "They might need our help when the Ginyu Force arrives." James nodded. They took off in search of the two, and left the Namekian family to return to their home.

Chapter 8

They found them between two rocks, with Dende, apparently finishing an argument with Bulma. They flew in the air, and prepared to fly towards Frieza's spaceship.

"Wait!" James said, as him and Note flew from behind. They stopped and turned suddenly. Gohan looked stricken and scared. Krillin looked nervous and frightened. They had Namekian Dragon Balls in their hands.

"It's ok. We're here to help." said Note. Krillin calmed down. "That's a big relief. We have almost no one to help us, and we're in big trouble. Goku hasn't arrived yet, and Vegeta took off and we couldn't find him."

James knew that Goku wasn't going to arrive until after the Ginyu Force arrived, but he was worried about Vegeta's sudden disappearance. James thought that he might try to find the other Dragon Balls, or maybe try to challenge Frieza directly.

"I can sense his power." said Note. "He seems to be near Frieza's spaceship. He might be trying to challenge Frieza." "I was thinking the same thing." said James. They flew to his location with Krillin, Dende, and Gohan close behind.

When they got there, Vegeta was laying in front of Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. He didn't appear to be moving, but he wasn't dead. Just heavily injured. James and Note touched down and faced Frieza. "I'll let you handle this." said Note. She leaned against a nearby tree and studied Frieza.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Frieza. "Little allies of Vegeta that are going to challenge me?" "You have no place on this planet." said James. "Leave, and we might spare you at least."

"Don't talk to Lord Frieza like that!" said Dodoria. He charged at James, only to have a fist go through his skin and battle armor. He collapsed on the ground, coughing, and didn't move.

"Hmm...this is an interesting development." said Frieza. "Dodoria was weak, but beaten in a single blow…" Zarbon looked frightened. James shot a Ki Blast at him and Zarbon was vaporised instantly.

"Now, that wasn't necessary." said Frieza, as he rose from his throne, and walked towards James. "You obviously seem very powerful, but tell me, do you know how to use all of your potential?" He stopped about 10 yards away from him. "I'll show you what happens when you pick a fight with the emperor of the universe." said Frieza.

He charged James, and James deflected every blow. He landed a kick of his own to Frieza's stomach, and he flew backwards into his ship. When the dust cleared, Frieza stepped forward. He shouted, and changed into his Final Form.

"You will regret everything you did to me!" yelled Frieza. "I am Lord Frieza! This cannot happen to me! I will rip the flesh from your bones!" James said nothing. "Too afraid to speak?" said Frieza. "You should be. I won't show you mercy, after you humiliated me. You too, girl." he added, looking at Note.

Note looked up. "I'm not afraid of you." she said, as she stepped away from the tree. "But you should fear me. Years ago, you blew up Planet Vegeta, the very planet I was born on, and others were born on, because you were afraid of someone rising against you, that someone would eventually become the legendary Super Saiyan that you fear so much." Frieza's eyes widened, as the ground began to shake, and Note's hair stood up on end and flashed yellow. James stepped back.

"You failed, Frieza." said Note. "You didn't kill every Saiyan. And you've helped to awaken the anger inside of me to reach my full potential. You've made a big mistake." she shouted, and turned Super Saiyan as the ground shook, and trees fell. The planet seemed ready to tear itself apart.

"What...what is this power?" Frieza cried. "This cannot be! There can be no one stronger than me! I am Lord Frieza!" "Shut up." said Note. She charged Frieza and landed a combination of powerful punches and kicks, and launched him into the sky. She then fired a powerful Kamehameha, and Frieza was struck by it. He fell towards the ground and landed without moving.

James walked up to Note and put a hand on her shoulder. Note turned suddenly, her eyes bright blue. She saw who it was, and calmed down. Her transformation turned off as she hugged James and cried on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to get enraged." said Note. "I was just so angry at him...I couldn't help it." "It's ok, Note." said James. "You did great." He turned to see how Vegeta was doing. He watched from the same position, shocked. "The...the legendary Super Saiyan…" he whispered. "What...what power!"

Bardock flew down and checked on Vegeta. "He's heavily injured, but he'll live." he said. He picked him up and walked over to James. "I'll take him back to the house." He flew off with Vegeta.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked Note. She didn't reply. He turned to face her, and was shocked to see Cooler behind her, grabbing her by the neck, and lifting her in the air.

"You have two options here, Saiyan." he growled. "You either cooperate with me, or the girl dies."

James didn't know what to do. Note somehow looked badly injured from her brief struggle. He wanted to keep her safe, but he didn't want to trust Cooler. He knew that he would kill both of them anyways.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. What he was planning was risky, but it could work. He quickly tried to talk to Krillin telepathically. "Krillin," he thought, "Do you have all seven Dragon Balls?" There was a pause, then… "Yes." he heard. "We were going to wish back our friends."

"Don't do that yet." thought James. "I need you to tell Dende to wish for everyone but Cooler and me to be teleported off of this planet, and be transported to Earth safely."

"I can do that." said Krillin. "Buy us some time, though." He flew off with Gohan and Dende. Cooler saw them leave and scoffed. "Looks like your friends took off without you." he said. "They're too scared of me to stay any longer to assist you."

Note struggled against his grip. "Just kill him." she said. Cooler squeezed tighter, causing Note to scream in pain and cough blood. "Stop it!" said James. "Let her go!"

"I can't" said Cooler. "This girl killed my little brother. I'm not about to let her walk away alive." Suddenly, the sky grew black, and a huge figure appeared in the sky. James knew it was Porunga, the dragon that granted wishes.

He looked back at Cooler, and he saw his eyes wide. "What is this?" he said, looking at James. "What are you planning?" He charged a Ki Blast and held it to Note's face. "Tell me now!"

Suddenly, she disappeared, and James shot a quick Ki Blast to Cooler's hand, pushing his own hand into his chest. There was an explosion, and Cooler went flying. James transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 and charged.

He grabbed Cooler and held on tight. He charged lots of energy within his body. He was attempting to pull off a Final Explosion. Like Vegeta did against Majin Buu. Trunks told him how to do it, hopefully he could execute.

Cooler reached around and shot a Ki Blast behind him. James didn't see it, and as it hit him, he let go of Cooler as he flew towards the ground. Cooler flew higher in the air and charged his own Supernova. "You will pay, Saiyan!" he shouted.

James stared at the Supernova. It was really bright, and he felt drawn to it. He felt his chest beating heavily, his heart pounding. He started to grow, and noticed that his teeth were sharper, and there was more hair growing on him than usual.

He grew into an Oozaru, a Great Ape. It roared, and the entire planet shook. Cooler suddenly looked panicked. He threw the Supernova, which the Oozaru caught, and threw back. Cooler dodged it, barely hitting him.

James knew he had to stay in control. He slowly forced himself to calm down. He noticed his fur was golden, like when he transformed. He began to shrink, until he was a little taller than what he was before, but he had an ape's body, with red fur and streaking black hair. A Super Saiyan 4.

He looked at Cooler in said in a voice that sounded deeper than his, "Let's finish this."

Chapter 9

Note was teleported to Earth, with the Namekians, Krillin, Gohan, Bardock, and Vegeta, and collapsed on the ground. She was too injured to move, but she knew that James was in trouble.

She tried to get up, but coughed up more blood and fell. Cooler had stabbed his hand through her, which is why she was bleeding so much. She knew she needed help right away.

Bardock came running to her side. "You're in bad shape." he said. "We need to get you help immediately." He picked her up and flew towards Bulma's house. Note lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in a bed. She didn't know where she was, but she was guessing Capsule Corp. She got up from the bed, and was relieved to find that she didn't feel any more pain. She quickly wondered if she was dead, and why she was back on Earth.

She heard a door open and turned to see a younger version of Bulma walk in. "So," she said, "You were hurt pretty bad, but we were able to heal most of the damage. You should rest for a little bit though. You could have a concussion."

"I don't have time to rest any more." said Note. "I have a friend that I need to get back to, and he might be in trouble, so I need to get back to him as fast as I can." She tried to get out of the room, but was quickly blocked by Bardock.

"There's no use." said Bardock. "We aren't on Namek anymore, and he didn't teleport with everyone else."

Note felt tears well in her eyes. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. "How long was I out?" Bulma said, "You were passed out for about two days."

"Two days?" yelled Note. Her tears started to fall. "He needed help. I should've helped him." Bulma hugged her. "You're friend could still be alive." she said. "He could be very weak from his fight, and could be hiding. We just need to start looking."

Note gradually calmed down. "Can I go look for him now?" she asked. "If you want," said Bulma, "But remember, he didn't teleport here, and this isn't Namek. I want you back here by noon. I still need to check on you."

Note burst outside and immediately took flight. She searched everywhere, but found no sign of James. "James," she thought, "Where are you? Please tell me, if you're out there." But there was no reply.

At noon, she flew back to Capsule Corp, to find Krillin talking to Bulma. She ran up to him. "Do you know where James is?" she asked.

"Kind of." he said. "He told me to tell Dende to wish us off of Planet Namek so he could finish his fight with that brother of Frieza's."

Note's heart flew into her throat with worry. James actually stayed behind to take on Cooler by himself? Without trying to communicate with her? "We need to get there now!" she said. "It's been two days!"

Bardock came over. "See if you can sense his power, and use that technique you learned." he said. "The one where you teleport."

Note put two fingers on her forehead, searching the universe for James's power. She felt a familiar energy near Namek. "That must be him!" she said. She vanished in a flash.

She teleported and immediately knew that something was wrong. She was indoors, and the gravity was way too heavy. She felt a punch coming, but she blocked it and threw a punch. It hit her attacker, and he yelled in pain. She looked to see that she had accidentally hit Goku.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Goku." she said. "I didn't mean to hit you. I thought you were something else." "It's okay," he managed to say. He reached inside his tattered gi and produced a Senzu Bean. He ate it, and immediately felt better.

"Could I borrow one of those?" asked Note. "Sure." said Goku. He handed her one. "So what are you doing in my ship?"

"I didn't mean to teleport here." she said. "I wanted to teleport to Namek, because I'm looking for a friend of mine." "Namek, huh?" said Goku. "I'm on my way there now, so why don't you stay with me until we get there?"

When they touched down, Note got off the ship and immediately started searching, with Goku following in confusion. "Where is everyone?" he asked. "Are they all dead?"

"No," said Note. "They're back on Earth. We used the Dragon Balls to wish everyone but two people to a safe place." "Two people?" asked Goku. "Yes. One was my friend. I'm here to help him." She flew off, with Goku following, still confused.

Chapter 10

James's body hurt. He was taking shelter in a tiny cave on Namek. He was injured, but not as bad as he thought. He was more tired than anything. The fight with Cooler had really taken it out on him. He hadn't expected him to be so strong.

His body also wasn't used to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation yet. He compared all of his acquired transformations, and noticed that Super Saiyan 4 was weaker than Super Saiyan Blue. So why would he get it after Blue?

He heard shouting, and was surprised, because he knew that no one else was on the planet, because he wished everyone off. Then he remembered Goku. He was still on his way to Namek. Maybe he could help.

He got up slowly, and limped out of his cave. He looked around the barren landscape, but saw no signs of life. Then he heard it again. It came from the area where he fought Cooler, about a mile away.

He struggled to fly in the air, and headed to the shouting. He struggled to keep straight, and had to stop for multiple breaks. Eventually, almost there, he couldn't move anymore. He fell from the sky, and landed hard on the ground.

He saw someone run up to him, but he couldn't identify them. He hoped that it was someone friendly, before he passed out.

He woke up on a ship, that looked familiar. He noticed that it was Goku's ship, the one he took to Namek. So he had arrived on Namek.

He got up and walked around, taking in his surroundings. He walked in the training area, the cockpit, and the kitchen, but found no one. Where was everyone?

He went outside, and saw Goku on a rock, training. James flew over to him. Goku looked back. "Oh, you're awake." he said. "That's good. You're friend was wondering about you. I told her to try to find some more fuel for the ship to get her mind off of you for a little bit."

"Do you mean Note?" asked James. Why would she come? How did she come? Last he saw her, she could barely breathe, and was heavily injured. How had she gotten better so fast? "Maybe a Senzu Bean?" thought James.

"She's on her way back now, so I would be prepared." said Goku. "When you've been with a woman as long as I have, when you come back after being thought dead, it gets rough."

James suddenly felt her energy and looked around, but couldn't find her. She suddenly teleported next to him and hugged him with such ferocity he nearly fell over.

"I knew you were still alive! I knew it!" said Note. She suddenly let go and punched him in the chest, turning into a Super Saiyan 2 without realizing it. "Don't you ever do that again without telling me!" she said. She then hugged him again, as her transformation faded away.

James looked at Goku for assistance, but he shrugged, and went back to his training. He hugged Note back, awkwardly. "I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Note looked at him. "I can take care of myself, James." she said softly. "We're partners, and I care about you, but maybe you could learn to trust me more?" It was a low blow to James. He did trust her, like family, but more. Why would she question his ability to trust her?

Goku appeared behind them. "If you're ready, we need to leave." he said. "I want to get back to Earth, in case something else happens." James nodded. With Note by his side, they walked into the ship as the hatch shut behind them. The ship flew in the air and took off.

Chapter 11

On the flight back, Note was deep in thought. She was upset at James, but she still liked him. He was a great guy. She just couldn't understand his actions. She decided to take her mind off of things and try to train.

She went to the gravity room, and noticed that it was in use. She looked inside, and saw that James was using it. She looked at the gravity counter. It was at 550 times normal gravity.

She opened the door, and immediately got pushed to the floor. She struggled to get back up, but it felt like she was being crushed by 50 Majin Buu's. She crawled to the edge of the room and eventually managed to sit up.

She heard a yell, and saw James powering up. "Super Saiyan Blue?" she thought. She was surprised when he turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

"When was this?" she wondered. "Maybe the fight with Cooler?" She struggled to stand, but fell again. "How does he move around in here?" she thought, as he floated around, dodging lasers.

He looked back and saw her. He flew down and reduced the gravity, and switched off his transformation. "When did you get in here?" he asked. Note struggled to her feet, still feeling the effects of 550 times normal gravity.

James approached her and stood in front of her. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. "Because I'm not busy, and I can take some time off of training. It's not that important right-" she silenced him with a big hug.

When she pulled away, James was in shock. He backed away defensively. "What was that for?" he asked. "I thought you hated me." "Why would I hate you?" said Note. "You saved my life, and many more. You've become stronger. You beat Cooler. I have no reason to hate you."

"Oh." said James, awkwardly. "If you say so, then." "But right now," said Note, "I need to use this room. I haven't trained in a while." James's eyes grew wide. "Oh, sure." he said. "No problem. Take your time, and be careful." He opened the door and left the room.

Note released a breath. She was hoping to have that talk with James for a long time. She meant every word that she said, and could understand why he wanted to protect her. She wasn't as strong, or capable, as him, and she needed to get stronger, soon.

She stood in the middle of the room, and turned into a Super Saiyan. Her energy filled the room, yet it wasn't as powerful as James had manipulated his. She walked over to the gravity controller, and turned it to 200 times normal gravity. She fell to the ground, but got up, with a little time.

She tried to move around. It felt sluggish, but she was capable. In half an hour, she was moving with ease. She decided to try defend against the lasers James was using. She got them into position and soon they started to fire.

Note dodged as much as she could, but there was too much. Multiple lasers struck her body, as she fell to the ground. She lost her transformation, and she cried out in pain. It was too much. She couldn't handle it.

Another laser struck her side, and she rolled over, the pain consuming her. She coughed up blood, and could barely move. She cried, and her tears splattered against the ground.

Suddenly, she heard the door open, and saw a flash. It quickly destroyed all of the lasers, and came to rest by her side. It was James, and he knelt down. "Are you okay?" he asked. All Note could do was nod. She coughed, and tried to focus on him, but couldn't.

James carried her to the medical bay, and laid her on a stretcher. He quickly sorted through the medical supplies, before finding a Senzu Bean. He fed one to her, and she was immediately cured.

She sat up, and noticed that her clothes were ripped and torn badly. She hopped down from her stretcher, and faced James. He didn't say anything, but she could tell that he was pretty mad about her pushing her limits.

She touched his arm. "James…" she said. "No, it's ok." he said, his voice soft. He sat down on the stretcher. "I could understand about extra training, but that? That wasn't training. You were dying." He let out a sigh and brushed his hair back with his hand.

"I know what you said about you taking care of yourself," he continued, "but ever since I've gotten involved with all of this, I've felt like the weight of everyone's wishes and future rests on my shoulders. I want to keep everyone safe, you most of all. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't made it out of that room."

Note brushed a tear from her cheek. No wonder why James was so protective. He was battling a constant battle inside his head, with protecting others, and trusting them to be strong enough.

She sat with him and gave him a hug. "I'm not surprised you feel this way." she said. "It's hard watching everyone you care about not being able to defend themselves. I'll train with you from now on. Will that be ok?"

James looked at her. "I guess." he said. "But will I be too strong for you?" "Of course not." said Note with a teasing smile. "When it comes to you, I can handle myself fairly well." She got up from the stretcher, flashed him a smile, and exited the room.

Chapter 12

James exhaled a sigh of relief. Note wasn't mad at him. And she would train with him from now on. He got up from the stretcher and walked to the door. He stood in the door and looked in the direction that Note had walked towards. She was gone.

James went to the cockpit to see where they were. They were going to arrive on Earth in less than 2 minutes. He decided to tell Goku, in case he didn't already know.

He found him in the kitchen, eating a ton of food. "We'll be landing soon." he said. Goku nodded, his mouth stuffed with noodles and chicken. "That's disgusting." thought James. He left the room before he lost his appetite forever.

"Wait." said Goku. James turned back around. Goku wiped his mouth and got up. "I want to teach you something real quick." he said. "It's called Kaioken. It boosts all fighting attributes the more you multiply it, but it's rough on your body, so use it wisely. This is how you do it…"

Later, the ship touched down in front of Capsule Corp. It was night outside. The main hatch opened, and James walked down. He took in his surroundings, noticing that it didn't look all that different from the current version.

Note walked down from behind. "I was taking a shower." she explained. "In two minutes?" asked James. He shook his head in disbelief. Goku came down last, and stretched. "Back home." he said. "Let's find everyone."

They walked into the building, and waited in the main lobby. "We should stay here till morning." said Goku. "It's close enough to morning, anyways. We'll be safe for a little bit also." He sat down and fell asleep.

James didn't have enough patience for falling asleep, so he paced around, sometimes transforming into various transformations, from Super Saiyan to a Super Saiyan Blue, and on and on.

Note watched him, sitting on a couch. James could tell how upset she was watching. She wanted to be as strong as him, so he would be less protective. He would do her best to let her have her freedom.

They heard a light turn on, and James instinctively went from a Super Saiyan 2 to a Super Saiyan 4. It turned out to be Vegeta, ransacking the fridge. He turned, and when he saw James, his jaw dropped.

James realized that he was a Super Saiyan 4, and withdrew his transformation. Goku looked up from his meditation. "Hi, Vegeta." he said, then closed his eyes again.

Vegeta walked into the room. "What was that?" he asked. "Where did you learn that?" "It's a Super Saiyan 4." said James. "You can achieve it if you still had a tail."

Vegeta was furious. "Kakarot!" he yelled. He tried to punch Goku, but Goku caught the punch, opening one eye. "Don't blame me, Vegeta." he said. "You were the one that tried to invade the Earth."

"Invade Earth?" said a voice in the kitchen. Bardock walked out and stood next to Vegeta. "You were sent to invade Earth?"

"Wow! You look like me!" said Goku. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bardock." said Bardock. "I'm also a Saiyan, and you happen to be my son." They stared at each other for a moment, then Goku stood up. He walked over to Bardock, who put a hand on his shoulder. "You're really strong." said Bardock.

Suddenly, James heard a beep. He looked around, but no one else seemed to hear it. He heard it again, and looked at Note. She nodded, and put her finger to her lips, telling James to be quiet. She seemed almost excited, a bit of her old sparkle reinvigorated inside of her.

Suddenly, James was ripped from the room, and teleported into a room that was very familiar. The Time Chamber. He was back where he belonged. Note was with him. "We're back!" she cried. She gave him a big hug.

Trunks ran down the stairs. "It worked!" he said, stopping in front of them. "We're so sorry we couldn't bring you back when we wanted. That Supernova Frieza shot really messed up our systems." "It's ok." James laughed. "It's good to be back."

Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai also came running. "They're back!" said Supreme Kai of Time. "I told you they would make it!" "You were the one that was worried that they wouldn't come back." said Elder Kai.

James was appalled by all of the attention. He had forgotten how many people were waiting for him back at home. He remembered about Vegito. "Is Vegito unfuzed?" he asked. "Yes." said Trunks. "We had to wait for a little bit, but eventually, they split."

"What about sightings of Mira?" asked Note. Mira. James had forgotten all about him. "There have been sightings of Towa," said Trunks, "But not of Mira. It's strange. He's never this quiet. He's planning something."

"We could go out to search for him later." said James. "I won't mind. I've gotten plenty stronger." "About that…" said Trunks, "Apparently Lord Beerus heard about you. He wants to see you."

James immediately felt nervous. The God of Destruction wanted to see him? "Me?" he asked. "You can take Note with you if you want." said Trunks. "She is your partner, after all." Note smiled.

"Ok. Where is he?" asked James. "He's actually on his way." said Supreme Kai of Time. "I notified him when we got you back. He should be here any minute now." "And here I am!" said a voice suddenly.

There was a flash, and all of a sudden, a figure stood in the middle of the room. He carried a staff, and had straight white hair. James recognised him as Whis, Beerus's servant and teacher.

Beerus stepped out from behind Whis. "So, this is the Saiyan Time Patroller." he said. He walked up to James and inspected him from head to toe. "He doesn't seem like much."

"That's because this is his base form, sir." said Trunks. "Oh, I'm quite aware that you Saiyans have methods of transformations." said Beerus. "However, I want to see how strong you can become."

"You want him to fight you?" asked Supreme Kai of Time. "What if you accidentally destroy him?" Beerus shrugged. "Oh well." he said. "If he puts up as much of a fight as I've heard from Goku, then he should be fine."

James nodded. "I won't mind, Lord Beerus." he said. Beerus nodded and smiled. They walked outside, and stood in the middle of the lawn. Everyone else crowded the doorway to the Time Chamber, watching nervously.

Beerus stretched. "Now then," he said. "Let's see what you can do." James got into a fighting stance. "Go easy on me, Beerus." he said. Beerus laughed. "As if! If you want me to go easy, I'll destroy you." James swallowed nervously. "Fine." he said. "Then let's get started."

Chapter 13

James flew at Beerus, transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 from the start, and attacked with a series of punches. Beerus dodged them all, and caught the last one. He retaliated with a kick, catching James in the side. He gasped, and went for another punch. Beerus deflected it, and shoved the heel of his palm towards his chest. James went flying backwards, and landed on his back.

He got up and stared at Beerus, who was hopping from one foot to another. James reminded himself that Beerus was no ordinary opponent. He was the God of Destruction. He needed to be serious if he had any chance of winning.

He turned into a Super Saiyan Blue, energy surrounding the area. Beerus's eyes grew wide. "Another one?" he said, shocked. James flew towards him again, this time kicking his chest. As Beerus recoiled, James aimed his attacks toward sensitive parts of the body, such as the neck, stomach, and anywhere he could apply damage.

Beerus yelled, and James was pushed back by an unbelievable amount of energy. He landed on his feet, ready for an attack, but it didn't come. Beerus stood opposite of him, laughing.

"Amazing!" he said. "I never imagined that a single being, let alone a Saiyan, could do all of that to me, except Goku. You are a prodigy." "Thanks, I guess." said James. "However," said Beerus, "That means I have to use more power. I was using forty percent. Maybe I should skip to seventy!"

The area surrounding him exploded with energy seeping through the ground beneath him. He smiled again, and moved with unbelievable speed. He hit James again, and again, and James couldn't do anything. He recoiled as Beerus landed an elbow to the stomach, then fired a bigger than normal Ki Blast towards his side. James flew backwards and landed on his side.

He was slow to get up. Beerus was too much for him. He never imagined someone could be so strong. He faced Beerus again, watching him stare intently. "If that's all you have," he said, "I'm disappointed." James formed a plan, deciding that he needed to get Beerus mad.

"If anything, I'm disappointed by you." said James, and Beerus's eyes grew wide with surprise. James powered up, energy surrounding him. "I have yet to use my full power," said James, "And if that was only seventy percent of your power, then one hundred percent would be boring for me."

He suddenly returned to his base form, hoping that what he was planning would work. Beerus scoffed. "You're returning to your base form?" he said. "You must be mad."

James smiled. "Just you wait." he said. "Goku may have shown you Super Saiyan one through three, but there is one that you still have yet to see." He yelled, transforming into a Super Saiyan 4.

Beerus took a step back. "It's seems you weren't bluffing." he muttered. "I may need to full power after all." He powered up to max, the wind swaying violently. "I'm not done yet." said James. He gritted his teeth, and transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue. However, his Super Saiyan 4 transformation stayed behind with a little bit of willpower, transforming James into a Super Saiyan Blue 4.

James looked at Beerus, who actually looked frightened. "Scared?" asked James. "You should be. I won't hold back." He looked at Note, whose eyes were wide. She smiled at James and gave him a nod.

James felt more energy swell up, this energy being red in color. Beerus took another step back. "More?" he asked. "How can your body take all of this energy?" James said, "I'm pretty sure it can't." he then yelled, "Kaioken!" and was immediately surrounded in a red and blue aura, his energy crackling and distorting the earth around him.

James charged up even more, and yelled, "Kaioken times ten!" His aura increased more, and he almost collapsed. He knew this was his limit. He needed to act fast against Beerus.

He stepped towards Beerus, and teleported next to him, uppercutting him in the chest. Beerus gasped, and fell. Immediately, he got up and backed up. He flew at James and lashed out with punches and kicks. James blocked every one with no more that two fingers. He had to admit that this form was a bit overpowered.

He caught a punch from Beerus, and threw a kick. It caught Beerus in the side, sending him away from him. He crashed on the ground, and didn't move. Whis checked on him. "He's still alive." he said. "Just unconscious. I'm impressed. The only one could do this to him was me. You truly are remarkable."

James returned to his base form, and collapsed on the ground, too tired to move. He heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up to see Note kneeling next to him, tears in her eyes, but with a smile on her face. "That was unbelievable." she whispered to him. "So fast, so strong." Trunks gave him a Senzu Bean, and James sat up. "I may have overdid it." he laughed. "I don't think so." said Trunks. "You surpassed Goku. That's impressive."

He got up and looked back at Beerus, who was still knocked out. "That form…" said James. Note looked at him. "What about it?" she asked. "It's too powerful." he said. "No one, not even me, should have this kind of power. It's too dangerous."

"What are you saying?" asked Note. "With that form, you can take down the most powerful beings in the universes. In all of the universes!" "Note." James warned. "You're starting to sound like Frieza."

Note caught herself. "You're right." she said. "I don't know what I was thinking. That much power can corrupt someone. Please be careful with using it." James gave her a smile. "I won't use it often, that's a promise."

Chapter 14

A few days later, James was training with Note. She was practicing her Ki Blasts in her Super Saiyan 2 form, and he was practicing dodging. He could easily tell that her Super Saiyan 2 form was tiring her out quickly. Sustaining a form can be very tiresome, but the stronger the form, the more tired you get, which is why he immediately collapsed after using Super Saiyan 4 Blue Kaioken times ten.

Note stopped firing Ki BLasts, which means she was too tired to continue, or she noticed that he wasn't paying attention. He focused his attention, and noticed that she was on the ground, breathing heavily. James walked over to her.

She looked up at him. "How do you do it?" she asked. "How could you sustain all of your forms?" He kneeled down and helped her sit up. "I don't really know." he said. "It's usually determination and willpower. You don't want to give up to fatigue. When your body gets tired, your mind says to keep pushing, no matter the pain or consequence. That's what Goku does, at least." With that, he got up and flew above her. "I'm going to see Vegeta." he said. "I'll be right back." She nodded, and he flew towards Capsule Corp.

He landed on the grass, where Bulma was relaxing with Bulla, her second child, still a baby. Bulma looked up. "Hey James! It's great to see you!" she said. "It's good to see you too." said James. He had started to hang out with Goku and Vegeta's families, to learn about their experiences and to make more friends. "Could you tell me where Vegeta is?"

Bulma made a disgusted face. "He's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Where else would he be?" she said. "You Saiyans are always focused on getting stronger. It's ridiculous. At least you take some time to look after Note." James smiled. "Thanks, Bulma." he said. He walked inside and headed toward the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

When he got there, he was surprised to see Android 18 waiting outside. She looked in his direction as he entered. "Hey there." she said with a smile. "Were you coming here to train? I was going to go next."

"No, sorry," said James, "I was planning to ask Vegeta about something after he came out." 18 laughed. "He's been in there for quite some time." she said. "I'd kick him out, but I wouldn't be able to beat him, like the first time we fought."

"If you don't mind me asking," said James, "Why are you picking training back up?" She leaned against the wall. "I told Marron that I would get stronger." she said. Marron was 18 and Krillin's daughter.

"Krillin has been slacking on his training and wants to quit martial arts to focus on his job, so I figured I would get stronger, just in case." She said, then went back to studying the walls of the time chamber.

"I also got word from 17 that he has gotten immensely strong." she continued. James remembered Android 17. He was 18's twin. Both made by Dr. Gero, they were sent, with the help of another Android, 16, to kill Goku. Both androids were absorbed by Cell, and 16 died.

18 flicked back her hair with a hand. "When you're done with Vegeta, would you like to train with me?" she asked. "I could use someone like you to assist me." James smiled. "As much as I would like to," he said, "I can't. I was actually going to train with Goku after talking with Vegeta."

All of a sudden, he had an idea. "Why don't you ask Note to train with you?" he asked. "She could use the training." 18 thought about it, then smiled, reaching a conclusion. "Yes, that could work." she said. "She's fairly strong, so she would make the perfect sparring partner. Thank you, James." James smiled, and flew off to find Note.

He found her practicing her Super Saiyan 2 form still. He dropped down, and upon his arrival, she stopped to talk to him. "How would you like to train with 18?" he asked. "She would like to train with you."

Note readjusted her ponytail. "18? Sure, why not?" she said. "Where is she now?" She's in front of the time chamber." said James. "I'll take you to her." He flew off, with Note following behind.

They landed back on Kami's lookout, where they found 18 and Vegeta in a discussion. James and Note flew down and landed in front of them. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you for a little bit." said James. Vegeta nodded.

"And I'll train with you." said Note to 18. 18 nodded and smiled. They stepped into the time chamber, and the door shut firmly behind them. Vegeta turned towards James. "So what do you want?" he asked.

James scratched his head. "I've been wondering about that transformation." he said. "Is there a way that I could utilize it to max potential without me passing out, or possibly killing me?"

Vegeta thought. "Usually, you need practice with it." he said. "You need to be more familiar with your weaker forms to gain experience, and less tired with your stronger ones. So whenever you use Super Saiyan, it will barely drain any stamina. It will be like you're in your base form." James nodded. "That makes sense." he said.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Whis appeared with Goku. "Are you ready to go, prince?" asked Whis. "I'm just about ready." said Vegeta. "Where's Beerus?" "He's gone off to have a meeting with Omni-King, with the other Gods of Destruction." Vegeta nodded. He turned back to James. "Kakarot and I have been training with Whis to increase our strength exponentially. If you want, you could join for a little bit, if it's ok with Whis."

"I wouldn't mind another Saiyan." said Whis. "Especially if it's this one. I've been waiting to see your full potential." James nodded. "I wouldn't mind joining for a bit." he said. Goku smiled. They walked up to Whis, and with a flash of light, they vanished.

Chapter 15

Inside the chamber, Note was shocked by how big it was. Sure, it was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and she had heard lots about it, but this was ridiculous. 18 stepped out and spread her arms.

"Look at all the space we have." she said. "I know you probably know this, but don't go too far out, or you will never find your way back. And since it takes a year to make up a day back out there, make sure that you tidy up often."

"Have you been here before?" asked Note, walking beside 18. "This is my first time." said 18. "But I heard a little about it. My brother, 17, once used this room to train, after Kid Buu was defeated, but he never told anyone but me, and went into hiding ever since. Last I talked to him, he was a park ranger, defending an island by himself from poachers. But I digress."

She gave Note a tour of the chamber, if you want to call two people discovering little things separately a tour, and eventually wandered back outside, looking at the door that brought them back into the real world.

18 sighed and turned to Note. "Are you ready to train?" she asked. "I want to get an early start." Note nodded. She walked into her designated room, and emptied her pockets out on her bed, items scattering on the sheets.

18 walked over and picked one of them up. It was a four star Dragon Ball. "How long have you had this?" she asked. "Since the day I met James for the first time." said Note, then blushed. 18 smiled. "You must like him a lot." she said. Note nodded. "He's always there for me, and wants to see me at my best. He's sweet, funny, and i like to hang out with him."

18 put the Dragon Ball down. "I understand." she said. "He does seem like someone who would be nice to have as a friend." She patted Note on the back and walked back outside. Note touched the Dragon Ball, then went to join 18.

"I'm ready." said Note, and got into a stance. 18 smiled and faced her. "It's about time." she said. She charged Note, and all she could do was block and dodge. She tried for a punch, but 18 swatted it aside and landed a kick in the side. Note flew back as 18 landed more and more hits, then sending her away with a ferocious side kick.

Note struggled to her feet and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "Ready to take me seriously?" asked 18, with a grin. Note charged 18 with a combination of kicks and punches, which 18 blocked. Note aimed a punch to the stomach, but was met with an elbow to the chest. Note winced as pain shot through her body.

18 then fired a Ki Blast, point blank, to Note's midsection, and Note was taken off her feet. She landed about 20 yards away, grabbing her stomach. 18 casually started to approach her.

Note got back up and charged a Galick Gun. 18 laughed, and Note fired it with everything she had. 18 shot out a hand, and caught it, pushing it back with a Ki Blast of her own.

Note felt herself losing ground. She knew she couldn't win a beam struggle with 18, because Androids have unlimited Ki. But she was hoping that she could catch 18 off guard.

She used Instant Transmission as the beam almost hit her, teleporting behind 18, and lashing out with a kick to the side. 18 turned with incredible speed and blocked her kick with her leg, then fired a back kick to the stomach. Note flew back and landed on the ground in front of the chamber.

18 flew to her and landed in front of her. "Not bad," she said, "You're better than Krillin, and stronger. But I think you need to be faster. Maybe a little bit stronger, but I want to build up your speed most." She held out her hand to help her up. Note took it, and she struggled to her feet.

18 reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a bag of Senzu Beans. She took one out and handed it to Note. She took it, and felt normal again, the pain subsiding. She stretched her arms, then looked at 18.

"Can you be my mentor from now on?" she asked. "I've learned a lot from today, and I want to get stronger." 18 smiled. "I wouldn't mind being a mentor." she said. "You've got yourself a deal."

Chapter 16

James landed in Beerus's home planet, with Whis, Goku, and Vegeta. They sat down and ate lunch that Goku had packed. "This is delicious!" said Whis. "What is this called again? A pastry? It looks ridiculous but it tastes so good!"

Vegeta stood up. "It's time, Whis." he said. "I don't have all day, and I also want to see how powerful James is." James, busy with his pastry, looked up momentarily before finishing his pastry. He stood up, and Whis sighed. "I guess I could save this for later." he said, put it in a box.

He walked toward his own position and tapped his staff to the ground. The setting changed from being on the planet to where the Universal Tournament took place, where Universe 6 and Universe 7 had their fight.

"We shall spar here today." said Whis. "Goku seems to like this location." Goku nodded. Both him and Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue. James realized he should probably do the same.

"Three Super Saiyan Blues at once…" said Whis. "I estimate that this will bring out about twenty five percent of my power." "Don't underestimate us!" said Vegeta. He charged, with Goku following behind. They lashed out with punches and kicks, but Whis deflected every one. James flew in and threw out a punch, but Whis parried it swiftly and struck out with the heel of his hand, barely missing James by an inch.

Suddenly, James noticed something about Whis. Goku and Vegeta were attacking open areas, where Whis was vulnerable, making it easier for Whis to anticipate their moves to block in time. If James targeted where Whis was blocking, after he moved his hands, anticipating another attack, creating a new opening…

James saw an opportunity and threw a punch at Whis after he deflected a kick from Vegeta. To his shock, the punch connected with his abdomen, and Whis looked surprised. Surprised, James immediately landed combos of punches and kicks, before sending Whis flying with a side kick. Whis landed on his feet and applauded.

"I must say, I am impressed!" said Whis. "You've been the first person in a millennia to land a blow on me, let alone touch me! You have some talent." Vegeta was shocked. "How did you even do that?" he asked.

"Hush now, Vegeta, it's my turn." said Whis. He suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta and punched him in the chest, causing him to lose his transformation and fall to the ground. Goku charged, but Whis stuck a fist in his side, causing the same result.

He then charged James, and threw out punches and blows from his staff that James could barely follow. Whis was abnormally fast. James knew that he needed to get faster.

"Kaioken!" he yelled, and was immediately surrounded in red aura, boosting his strength. When Whis attacked, it was a little easier to deflect the attacks from Whis. Still hard, but a little easier. He then stopped his attack and landed away from James.

"That's all for today." said Whis, as James fed himself, Goku, and Vegeta a Senzu Bean. "You've more than impressed me with your skills. Have you ever considered being a God of Destruction?"

Suddenly, there was another flash, and Beerus appeared. He looked frightened. Sweat was falling from his forehead. "Why, hello, my lord." said Whis. "How was the meeting?" "Bad." said Beerus, a slight tremble in his voice. "Very bad. We might get erased in forty hours time."

James was shocked. Forty hours? "What happened?" he asked. "Zeno, the Omni-King wants to hold a tournament." said Beerus. "A Tournament of Power. He wants all the universes besides one, five, eight, and twelve to compete, gathering ten fighters each, to compete in a battle royale. You have to knock them off the edge, or knock them unconscious, and whoever loses gets erased on the spot, along with their universe."

"A tournament? That sounds like fun!" said Goku. "There must be really strong guys coming. I can't wait!" "This is serious!" yelled Beerus. "This is more important than that fight we had here!" "I know," said Goku, "But it sounds like fun."

"We can gather ten people." said James. "Goku and Vegeta are obvious choices. I'll go, and I'll ask Note, so that's four." "What about Trunks?" asked Whis. "He can't participate." said Vegeta, recovering from the fight. "It would shake the foundations of time."

"How about Android 18?" asked James. "18 was training with Note." "If we ask 18, we need to get Android 17, too." said Goku. "I'll ask Dende where he is." "So we have six people so far." said Whis. "Who else?"

"How about Gohan?" asked Goku. "Sure." said James. "And maybe Majin Buu." "That's eight." said Vegeta. "Who else? Everyone else is weak." James had an idea. A bad idea, but an idea. "This is a bad idea," he said, "But why not resurrecting Frieza and Cell and recruit them?"

"No." said Vegeta. They would just go rogue and kill us all." "We can bribe Frieza with the threat of his empire being erased." argued James. "And we can say that Beerus will destroy them if they turn against us." "I will." growled Beerus. "This is important. We need strong fighters."

"Then why not get Broly, instead of Buu?" asked Goku. "He's plenty strong, and Whis can knock him out until the tournament starts, or something." "Only if I have to." said Whis. "Assuming he doesn't try to kill you when he wakes up."

"But when we ask people, don't tell them about everyone getting resurrected." said Goku. "They might not like the idea, and maybe not go at all, like 18 and 17." "I won't." said Vegeta.

"Then it's settled." said James. "Me, Goku, Vegeta, Note, Gohan, Broly, Androids 17 and 18, Frieza, and Cell. Does everyone agree?" Everyone nodded. "Good." said James. "Now, let's get recruiting."

Chapter 17

James flew down to the time chamber, where he intended to recruit 18 and Note for the tournament. He touched down and ran to the door. When he opened it, he felt a gust of wind blow against his face. He walked inside, closing the door.

He walked inside to see 18 and Note still sparring. They both looked a little different. Note was sweaty and looked like she hadn't slept in days. 18 looked rested, but she had an intensity in her eyes, like she was fighting a real opponent.

James stepped down from the stairs, and shouted them. "Note! 18!" he said. They turned around. "James? What are you doing here?" asked Note. "I need both of you to help us, soon." said James.

18 walked over. "What's going on?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "There's a tournament." said James. "If our universe loses, then we all get erased." 18's eyes grew wide. "Erased?" she said.

James nodded. "We need ten fighters from this universe to participate." "I'll help." said 18. "So will I." said Note. "Good." said James. "Goku was going to ask Android 17 to join also." "Tell him to say that his animals will get destroyed." said 18, rolling her eyes. "He has a fondness for animals."

"Who else are we asking?" asked Note. "Gohan and Vegeta." said James. "He'll say yes." "Is that it?" asked 18, tilting her head. "You said we needed ten fighters. We have seven." James gulped. He wasn't going to lie to anyone, especially Note and 18, but he couldn't tell the truth.

"Goku said it was a surprise." said James. "That naive idiot." said 18. "I like to know who I'm working with." "Me too." said Note. "We might have really bad teamwork if we don't know who our ally is."

"We'll ask. Come on." said James. They exited the time chamber, and flew towards Capsule Corp, the designated meeting zone. Once they got there, they saw Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Dende, and Android 17 waiting for them.

18 flew down and punched 17. "It's been awhile, 17." she said. 17 smiled. "I've been busy." he said. "Now we need the other people." said Note. Goku gave James a look. "You didn't tell them, did you?" he asked James telepathically. "No." thought James. Goku nodded.

Bulma suddenly appeared with Dragon Balls in her hand. "This is my collection." she said. "You might have to do a little bit of work though, because I only have six. I'm missing the four star Dragon Ball."

Note stepped forward. "I have it." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the four star Dragon Ball. "How long have you had that?" asked James, surprised. "Don't worry about it." said Note. She gave the Dragon Ball to Goku. "Make the wish." she said.

Goku took it with a nod, and gathered the seven Dragon Balls together. "Eternal Dragon Shenron!" he said, spreading his hands over the glowing orbs. "By your name, I summon you forth!"

A bright light shot from the Dragon Balls, and James was face to face with the biggest dragon he ever saw. Not that he ever saw a dragon before.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron." said the dragon. "I shall grant you any wish. Now, speak!" Goku stepped forward. "Hey, Shenron! I need you to get us the Namekian Dragon Balls. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I am Shenron." said Shenron. His eyes glowed, and seven more Dragon Balls fell out of the sky, these ones larger than normal. They also gave off a glow.

Dende walked up and spoke in Namekian. There was another bright light, and another dragon appeared, this one more bulky than Shenron. "This is Porunga." said Dende.

He spoke three wishes to Porunga, in Namekian, and Porunga disappeared, granting the wishes. "Now," said Goku, "Can you wish the people we resurrected to our location please?" Shenron's eyes glowed. "Your wishes have been fulfilled." he growled. He disappeared, and the Dragon Balls rose into the air, flying off in different directions.

"Who did you resurrect?" asked 18. "You'll see in a second." said Goku, his eyes concentrating on the Capsule Corp's main entrance. Suddenly it exploded, and out flew Frieza, Cell, and Broly.

They stopped when they saw Goku. "Well, well, well." said Cell. "If it isn't the kid that reduced me to dust," referring to Gohan, who was in a fighting stance. "You've grown." "You resurrected them?!" yelled Bulma. "Hush." said Vegeta. "You've never even met Broly before."

Frieza took a step forward. "And you, Goku." he said. "I can't wait to exact my vengeance." He transformed into his golden form. "There will be no bloodshed right now." said a voice. They turned to see Beerus floating above them.

"Lord Beerus!" said Frieza, and knelt, his transformation fading. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to keep you in line." he said. "If any of you try to kill any of these fine individuals, then you'll be immediately destroyed, by my hand. That goes to you too, mister." he added, looking at Broly, who was watching Goku. Broly looked at Beerus, then slumped his arms in defeat, realizing the consequences.

We'll explain what this is about on the way." said Beerus. "I want to get an early start. Whis!" Whis came in and tapped his staff on the ground, making a transportation system, which everyone went inside. The ship then took off, heading to the arena.

Chapter 18

They landed at the arena, everyone briefed about what was going on. No one tried to kill anyone, which James considered to be a success. Frieza was more eager to help when he heard that the universe might get destroyed. Broly was calm for once, somehow, and Cell was sitting in a corner, his eyes closed, annoyed with his situation.

The door opened, and they all walked out. James was amazed by the size of the arena. They had plenty of space to fight. Note walked beside him. "It's so big." she said.

Cell came up behind them. "I can't believe I'm being forced to do this." he said. "Hey, if it was my idea, I would've left you dead." said Note. "I don't want to see you ever again." Cell narrowed his eyes.

Beerus leaded the group. "We need to get to our platform." he said. They stood on a plane, looking at the rest of the fighters from the other universes. They noticed a skinny female in Universe 6, standing next to a some robot. James also saw Hit, Cabba, and Frost, also from Universe 6. Hit gave Goku a nod of recognition.

Zeno sat in a chair, with the Grand Priest, Whis's dad, hovering above the stage. "Welcome, participants!" he said. "If you could kindly make your way to the arena with your respective universes, we can get this started." They all made their way down to the stage, James's heart beating twice as fast.

"Hold on." said a voice. James turned to see Mira, to his shock, casually approaching the Grand Priest. Where did he come from? "I read the rules." he said. "Don't you think that killing should be allowed? It would make for a much better fight."

James got jitters. Mira, asking the Grand Priest to enable killing? If that happened, there was no guarantee of anyone escaping alive. He looked at Note, and she shook her head. "We can't do anything about it." she said telepathically.

The Grand Priest had a word with the Omni-king. He turned back around and said, "Stranger, you make a good point. From now on, killing will be allowed, and no fighter will be punished for killing."

A couple fighters smiled at the thought. James looked at Mira, who was looking back. He smiled, and flew off, observing with another figure who James didn't notice before, probably Towa.

They walked to the outskirts of the arena, facing each other. "On my word," said the Grand Priest, raising his hand, "You may start." They all got into a fighting stance. The Grand Priest dropped his hand, and the fighting began.

James couldn't do much, there were too many people. He briefly saw Vegeta charge someone, but he couldn't tell. He saw Hit and Goku fighting side by side, and he smiled. They had a universe that could be their ally.

Note was with him, fighting off other fighters. They did pretty good, until they were stopped by Bergamo, from Universe 10. The more they punched him, the bigger he grew. They eventually shoved him off the edge, and ran back to the center of the stage.

Note pulled back her hair. "What do we do?" she asked. "Help." said James. He ran to help Gohan with Dyspo, from Universe 11. They quickly subdued him, and James turned to see Goku being pressured by Toppo, also from Universe 11.

James flew to them, but was knocked to the side. He looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Goku Black standing over him, a sinister smile on his face. "How are you here?" asked James. "I got wished back by my universe's Dragon Balls." he said. "You weren't the only ones to come up with that idea." He flew at him and kicked him in the chest, causing James to recoil.

Goku Black attacked with much ferocity, and James was struggling to keep up. He had a bit of a break when Note attacked from behind, and they led a combined assault.

Goku Black pulled away and faced them. "You're strong." he said. "But I'm becoming stronger through the memories of Goku. I will win!" From across the battlefield, they heard Broly's voice: "Kakarot!" he yelled.

Goku Black laughed. "What was that for?" he said. He was suddenly sideswiped when Broly flew at Goku Black, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, yelling, "Kakarot!" and attacking ferociously.

"I was hoping that would happen." said James. They flew off to help the other fighters, narrowly dodging the fight between Frieza and Frost. When they took care of the weaker guys, there were only a couple people left.

Goku was still fighting Toppo, and Vegeta was fighting some girl from Universe 2. 18 was fighting Caulifla, and was doing a good job. Broly was also still fighting Goku Black. James and Note didn't know where to start. There was a weird gray alien person just standing there, but he didn't look like much of a threat. "I'll help 18." offered Note. She flew off, and James was left alone.

He saw 18 and Note fight Caulifla, then quickly get out of the way as Broly charged in and fought her. He was instinctively curious. If Broly was there, who was fighting Goku Black?

He quickly turned around and was immediately launched into the air by Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black, anger written all over his face. "It's time to end you!" he said, extending his arm. His arm was surrounded to make an energy sword, glowing pink. He dashed at James, slashing, and James felt multiple energy shards pierce through his body, and he yelled in pain. Through hazy eyes, he saw Goku Black form a pose, and the shards inside his body exploded simultaneously.

James fell off the stage, unable to move his body. He looked down, and saw nothing. Accepting defeat, he closed his eyes, knowing they would not open again, at least for a while, and that Note could finish what he couldn't.

Chapter 19

Note was helping 18 fight Caulifla, and they got out of the way as Broly charged in to take her on. 18 and Note took a breath. "Why don't you help James?" said 18, searching for him. "I'll be fine." Note nodded. She also searched, but didn't see him. "Where is he?" she asked.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, and they looked up to see multiple energy shards sticking out of James's body. 18 covered her mouth in horror as they blew up, and James fell.

Note flew to his body as fast as she could, but he fell off the edge and into the abyss. "James!" she called, as she watched his body being consumed by the black vortex. She heard a chuckle above her and turned to see Mira and Towa. Towa winked at her, and they vanished.

"Damned Saiyan." said a voice. Note watched as Goku Black flew down and stared at the spot where James fell, smiling. "He was too much of a obstacle to the other fighters." he said.

Note felt rage consume her. "You...you killed him…" she said, with gritted teeth. Her Ki was out of control, wavering unsteadily. "I did this world a favor." said Goku Black, smiling. "He wasn't important to anyone."

Note yelled as her hair stretched behind her, and the stage was engulfed in a bright golden light. When the light receded, Note stood before Goku Black, her hair longer than ever, fire in her eyes. "A Super Saiyan 3…" muttered 18 from a distance.

"You don't have the authority, and you don't have the respect, to make that decision." said Note, to Goku Black. "You're in no ways better than him. He was nice. He brought others happiness. He put himself before others. He defended others. He was a hero. You...you want everyone dead. You think you're the supreme god. If there is anyone that should be dead, it's you!" "Quiet, mortal!" said Goku Black.

He charged at Note with his energy sword, but was quickly subdued when Note plunged her fist into his chest so hard, it came out of his back. Goku Black coughed blood as he staggered back, clutching his chest and falling to his knees. "Im...Impossible!" he muttered, then fell to the floor.

Her energy were making waves in the atmosphere, shaking the stage. She rose in the air as her energy surrounded her, destroying everything around her. Fighters yelled as they tried to escape. Even the gray alien was shoved off violently.

18 flew shakily to Note and clutched her shoulders. "Note! Stop it!" she said. Hearing her mentor's voice, Note regained her composure, her eyes and hair returning to normal. She looked up at 18, then clutched her and cried, long and hard, as 18 tried to comfort her.

The Grand Priest flew down. "Universe 7 is the winner!" he declared. Under his breath, he said, "After the crazy Saiyan defeated most of the fighters." He took a breath and everyone left was teleported to their universe stage. Note was still crying, with 18 being the only one who could talk to her without there being a risk of everyone dying. The Super Dragon Balls were brought to Universe 7, and the Grand Priest summoned Zarama, the dragon, and prepared to make the wish. He turned to Beerus. "What is your wish?" he asked.

"Bring back James!" Note said immediately. "No." said Beerus. "We can't waste a wish on that."

Note snapped her head in his direction, her energy flailing up briefly. Beerus cleared his throat. "At least, not yet." he said. "We will when we get home." He told the Grand Priest in god language, and the Grand Priest related it to Zarama. The dragon's eyes glowed, then he disappeared, along with the Super Dragon Balls. Everyone got back on the ship, and the long journey home began.

"What did you wish for, my lord?" asked Whis privately. "For James to be sent on Snake Way." said Beerus. "He's safe." They settled down for the long trip home.

Chapter 20

Note was sitting in her room a couple days later, isolated from the party that Bulma threw for the fighters. Android 17 was searching for the Dragon Balls to revive James. Somehow, Broly, Frieza and Cell were both incinerated by Note's explosive attack, and were dead. She was okay with that.

She couldn't take her mind off of James. She remembered the way he fell, how injured he looked, the look in Goku Black's eye when he watched him fall, the shocked look on 18's face…

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, breaking her out of her trance. She walked to the door and opened it. 18 was standing outside, a plate of food in her hands. "I thought you might want something to eat." she said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Note stepped aside, and 18 walked in, setting the plate on her counter, noticing a picture of James. "You must miss him." said 18, glancing back at her. Note nodded. "I feel...incomplete." she said. "He made me laugh, I felt safe around him…"

18 sat down on her bed and beckoned Note to sit with her. When she did, she took her hands. "I know what it's like to lose someone I care about." said 18. "When I lost Android 17 to Cell, I was distraught. I didn't know what to do. Without Android 16 to help me, I probably wouldn't have survived as long as I did."

"You knew what it was like to be evil, the desire to kill." said Note, looking up at her. "Why would Goku Black kill him like that?" 18 sighed and brushed back her hair. "I was designed to kill, yes." she said. "But that felt more like a mission, a feeling, something that I was made to do, something that I had to do, thanks to Dr. Gero. I think it's different in Goku Black's case."

Note nodded. She understood. "I still don't think he should've done it." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. 18 hugged her. "I know. I feel the same way." she said. "No one deserved to die that way."

There was another knock, and Kid Trunks opened the door. "Sorry to bother you," he said, "But Android 17 is back." Note jumped up and ran outside. She immediately saw 17, with all seven Dragon Balls.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, 17." she said. "You're the best." He smiled. "I know." he said. He handed her the glowing orbs. "You better get wishing."

She ran to a clear opening, with 18 trying to catch up, and said: "Eternal Dragon Shenron! By your name, I summon you forth!" There was a flash, and she was face to face with Shenron. "I am the dragon Shenron" he said. "I shall-"

"Bring back James!" she interrupted. Shenron looked down at her. "You interrupted me." he growled. "It's unwise to be rude to a dragon." Note gulped. "I'm sorry." she said. "Continue."

"I shall grant you any wish." said Shenron. "Now, speak!" Note took a breath. Could you revive James, my friend?" she asked him. "Please?" Shenron's eyes glowed, then reverted back to their original dim. "It is done." he said. "Now, excuse me." he shrunk back into the Dragon Balls, and they rose into the air and shot off in different directions.

Note sensed the energy around her, but she couldn't sense James. "Where is he?" she asked 18. "Well," she started, "You brought him back to life, but he is shill wherever he is. You either need to teleport to him after finding him, or wish to bring him here. And you don't have any more wishes, so…"

Note sighed. "We need to find him now, don't we?" she said. "He could be anywhere! In any universe! Finding him will be impossible! We need to get the Dragon Balls again. That would be way faster." 18 nodded. "If you say so." she said. "I'll get 17 again and ask if he wants to help some more."

Note nodded as 18 walked away to get 17. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float in the breeze. "James…" she said. "I'll find you. Somehow. I'll bring you back. I promise."

Chapter 21

James watched as the halo around his head shimmer, then disappear completely. He grew excited, and ran into King Kai's house to tell him the hopefully great news.

He had wound up on King Kai's planet. After he died, he somehow found himself on Snake Way, and walked for what seemed like months, which was actually only 2 days, until he reached the end. There, he saw a tiny planet, and flew up to land on it. From there, he met King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory, and proceeded to train with him, making up for lost training time.

James was in the middle of learning how to successfully make a Spirit Bomb, until his halo disappeared. He burst into the house and shouted, "King Kai! My halo is gone! Is that bad?"

King Kai walked over from the dinner that he was making for them. "No, I wouldn't think so." he said. "That just means that someone restored you back to life. Probably that girl that you hang around with."

"Note?" asked James. "Wait a second. How do you know her?" "I can see pretty much anything." said King Kai. "I could see the struggles that she went through trying to get you back."

"Could you possibly communicate with someone?" asked James. King Kai had a thoughtful look. "Of course, but I don't know if you should speak with her so soon." he said. "Maybe someone else, who would grasp the information of your whereabouts smoothly."

James thought. "I have someone in mind." he said. King Kai nodded. "Let's go outside, then." They walked outside, and James put his hand on King Kai's back. "I'm transmitting." he said.

James concentrated, until he found who he was looking for. "Android 18! Can you hear me?" asked James. He heard crashing, then: "James? Where are you?" "Are you in my head?"

"Not exactly." he said. "I'm at King Kai's planet. I'm communicating with you with his help." He heard her sigh. "That's a relief." she said. "We were all worried about you. Note especially. Are you alive again?"

"Yeah." said James. "It just happened a couple minutes ago. Speaking of which, it wasn't Note who wished me back, was it?" "Of course it was." said 18. "She sent me to find 17 to help find you, but I guess we can forget that. I'll tell her you're back."

"No! Not yet." said James. 18 paused. "James…" she said. "Is there something I should know about?" "No," he said, "But I'll be back on Earth as soon as I can. Just...please don't mention to anyone that we had this conversation. Please?"

There was a pause. "I guess I can wait." said 18. James exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you." he said. "But," continued 18, "Goku was on his way to King Kai's place to see if he could find you, so watch out for him."

Too late the warning came, and Goku suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hey, King Kai." he said. "I was wondering if-" he stopped talking once he saw who was behind him. "James!" he said. "Everyone's been looking for you! It looks like you're okay!"

"We'll talk later." said 18, and James felt his connection break as King Kai suddenly released himself from James's' grasp. "Goku, don't do that!" he yelled. "How many times did I tell you not to use Instant Transmission to come to my place without telling me ahead of time?"

"Aww, but King Kai," said Goku, "It was an emergency." "No excuses!" he yelled. "A rule's a rule, and that's final!" "Okay, okay." said Goku. He walked over to James, and examined him. "You're alive again!" he said. "That's good. Let's get you back to Earth!"

"Wait-" started James. But it was too late. Goku put his hand on top of James's head, and in a flash, they disappeared from King Kai's planet, leaving him to exhale a sigh. "That Goku…" he muttered.

Chapter 22

They reappeared back on Earth, in front of Capsule Corp, and he was immediately surrounded by Bulla's cries. Vegeta snapped his head up. "Kakarot!" he said. "What are you doing here?" Then he saw James.

"Well, well, well." he said. "That friend of yours was looking for you. You better visit her before she finds you. You would rather want to find her than the opposite." James gulped, and nodded. He took to the sky, and headed to Note's house.

On the way, he remembered what happened last time she thought he was dead. She had punched him in the chest, as a Super Saiyan 2. What would she do to him now? What she did to Frieza, back on Namek? James shivered.

He landed in front of her house, and knocked on the door. It opened, and to James surprise, 18 faced him. "Hey there." she said. "It's good to see you. Note's not here right now. She's with my brother, looking for the Dragon Balls."

"Oh." said James. 18 walked outside and sat with him on the steps. "She really was worried about you." said 18. "And she found three Dragon Balls already."

James head spun. "That fast?" he said. "How is that possible?" 18 chuckled. "I honestly have no idea." she said, smiling. "I was wondering that myself. I guess lots of determination."

They saw a figure approach, and land in front of them. It was Android 17. "Oh, man, you're alive." he said with a smirk. "She's gonna be so mad." 18 smacked her brother in the arm. "He knows." she told him. "We need to leave. I don't want to see her aftermath." They flew into the air, 17 giving him a nod, then flew off. James could do nothing but wait.

It grew dark, and James was still waiting. He laid on the grass, staring at the sky. He watched as birds flew, the clouds moving, the approaching figure in the distance…

Approaching figure. Note. Oh, no.

James immediately got to his feet, because she was moving fast. He tried to mask his energy and run, but she literally flew into him and tackled him in a hug that was crushing his insides.

He hugged her back, awkwardly, waiting for the fists to start flying, but they didn't. She stayed hugging him, and James couldn't move. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Making sure you're real." she said, still hugging him. James nodded.

She didn't move for two hours. When she did, James noticed that she was crying, and her energy was flaring uncontrollably again. James tried to calm her down by talking to her. "Note…" he started.

She punched him again, in the chest, causing him to double over. "You let yourself get jumped by Goku Black?!" she yelled, her voice loud enough to scare birds a mile away.

"You're better than that!" she yelled, and punched him so hard, he saw stars. "And leaving me alone again!" she continued. "For three days?! What the heck?"

James tried to get to his feet. "Wait." he gasped, trying to regain his breath. Note immediately helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "I didn't mean to get mad at you."

James nodded. "You get mad at me a lot." he said. Note looked at him. "Only when you're annoying me." she teased. "Or when you worry me." James was glad that she was calmed down.

"So...now what?" he asked. Note looked at him. "Now," she said, "I tell you everything." James was confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean my past." she said. "Just in case I don't get the chance." She walked inside, and James followed.

They sat on her bed, and Note took a breath. "I want you to know the truth about me." she said. "I'm from further in the future. The Time Patrol recruits others from different areas of time, based on their strength and power. I joined years after the fight with Goku and Uub."

"I see." said James. "Anything else?" Note fidgeted with her hands. "I was born with a certain type of curse." she said. "Or that's what I call it. If I get really angry, I get fifty times stronger than the form I'm in. If I'm a Super Saiyan, I can easily overcome a Super Saiyan 2."

James found some of this a shock. He wasn't expecting any of this. "This may be a shock to you," she continued, "but I'm also the daughter of Pan."

"Pan? The little kid?" asked James. "Yeah." she said. "I'm Goku Jr.'s mom. I'll be born in about 15 years." "And when that happens…" said James. "Will you have to leave?"

"Not necessarily." said Note. "Future Trunks showed up when he was born, so why can't I?" "That's true." said James. "What about you?" asked Note. "What's your past?"

James sighed. "To be honest," he said, "I don't know. I was dragged into this world without my consent, and when it happened, I lost all of my memories." Note nodded. "I see." she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the remaining Dragon Balls. "Would you like to find out?" she asked.

James took them, and nodded. In seconds, they were outside, summoning Shenron once again. "We've done this way too many times." said James. "If we keep this up, then they could break, and the Shadow Dragons could come back." Note nodded. "This is the last time, for a long time." she said.

They summoned Shenron, and he appeared before them. "What is your wish?" he asked. James stepped forward, and took a nervous breath. "Can you tell me about my past?" he asked.

"Of course." said Shenron, and his eyes glowed. "Your name is not James." he said. "Your real name is Callion, from Earth." "Callion…" said James. "That sounds cool." Note elbowed him. "Better than Note." she said teasingly. They went back to listening to Shenron.

"You were born during a time period of turmoil and fear." said Shenron. "The androids had taken your planet, and Future Gohan had tried to stop it." James head spun. "I thought Future Gohan and Future Trunks was the only Saiyans left." he said. "They were, originally." said Shenron. "However, there was a distortion in time, that the Kai's did not intend to fix. In this distortion, Time Patroller Trunks had saved the life of Future Gohan, and stayed with him. A year later, Trunks had a child with his wife, Mai, who was still alive. They were extremely overjoyed to have a quarter Saiyan son. That boy was you."

James stopped breathing. "I'm Trunks's son?" he whispered. "Out of all the people." said Note. "No wonder you're such a great fighter. You have Vegeta's blood and spirit."

"You lived quite a successful life." said Shenron. "You went to school, had friends, and had parents who loved you very much. Your father taught you how to fight, and how to become a Super Saiyan, among other forms. Soon, you were training with your resurrected grandfather and Future Trunks. This is how you gained your forms so easily.

"But one day," Shenron continued, "Something happened. Even I can't see what happened, but you were somehow teleported to this reality, with the side effect of losing your memory. I believe it was the cause of something evil."

James nodded. "Me too." "That is all I have for now." said Shenron. He disappeared, and the Dragon Balls rose in the air, shooting off in different directions.

James took a breath and looked at Note. "Well…" he said. Note laughed. "Overwhelming, I'm sure." she said. "You're story was more shocking than mine. The son of Trunks? Grandson of Vegeta? That's incredible!" "You're great grandfather is Goku." said James. "And your grandfather is Gohan. You have bragging rights."

"Whatever." she said. "You have Bulla for an aunt. Anyways, let's go tell someone. Trunks? Vegeta?" "Not yet." said James. "Let's talk to 18 first. She's easier to talk to."

Note nodded. "Ok, James." she said. "Or Callion. Which one do you want?" James shrugged. "Whatever sounds better." he said. "Okay, Callion." she said with a smile. "Let's get going."

Chapter 23

They landed outside of Android 18 and Krillin's house, and knocked on the door. Krillin opened it, and said, "James! Note! You have really good timing. Why don't you come in?"

"It's actually Callion now." said Callion. "Really?" said Krillin. "Well, alright then, I'll let the others know." "The others?" asked Note.

They walked in, and to their surprise, they saw Time Patroller Trunks and 18 sitting on the couch, talking. They looked up, and noticed the pair. "There you are." 18 said to Note. "We were worried about you." Trunks nodded. "I came to see 18 to see if she knew where you were." he said.

Trunks stood up, and faced them. "I know you just came back," he said to Callion, "But there's another distortion in time. There was a sighting of Mira. Can you take care of it?" Callion looked at Note, and she nodded. "We can go." said Callion. Trunks nodded. "Thanks." he said. "It's good to know that I can always count on you."

He pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Callion. Note grabbed onto his shoulder as they were whisked back in time, and teleported into a grass field.

Note looked around. "I wonder where-" she started. "Majin Buu arc, before Buu is introduced." said Callion immediately. He stepped back, uncertain.

"How did you know that?" said Note. "We haven't even explored." "I...I don't know." said Callion. "It just...felt like it, somehow." Note nodded. "Well, let's find Mira." she said.

Too late, as Mira had found them. Note was shoved to the ground by a Ki Blast, and Callion turned around to meet the same fate. As they looked up, they saw Mira and Towa smiling at them. "Playtime is over, Saiyans." said Towa. She swept her staff in front of her, and charged Note. Callion flew towards Mira, and they struggled to gain the upper hand.

He noticed that Note was a Super Saiyan, yet Towa wasn't trying to make any attempts to subdue her. She kept backing up, evading, blocking, and parrying Note's strikes. The more Note tried, the more tired she became.

Suddenly, she grabbed Note from behind and shoved a Ki Blast into her chest. Note's eyes grew wide as she fell towards the ground. Mira quickly noticed what was happening and shoved Callion out of the way, determined to get to her.

He grabbed her, and Towa shoved a device into her, similar to the one Spopovich used against Gohan, except there was no Majin symbol. Note screamed as the object glowed purple.

"I won't let you do that!" said Callion. He flew towards them, turning into a Super Saiyan Blue, and tried to kick Mira, but he was expecting it. He quickly caught his leg, and elbowed his knee, and a snap echoed throughout the field. Callion yelled in pain.

Mira threw him to the ground, and he landed with a crash, his transformation fading away. Note cried out as she watched Callion fall, then yelled in pain as the object glowed purple.

Callion was losing consciousness. He tried to stand, but he leg refused to support his weight. He took to the air, and Mira faced him once more. "Leave us alone." he said. "We aren't harming her. We're helping her." "I don't believe you." said Callion, as he tried to throw a punch, Mira flew to the side ad pushed him from behind with one hand. "Don't waste the little energy you have left." he said.

"It's...it's ok, Callion." said Note. He looked up. "It doesn't seem to be taking anything from me." she added. "I feel stronger, actually." Towa laughed. "Of course you do." she said. "This device is filling you with more energy than even Vegeta has when he turns into a Super Saiyan 2."

Callion was still suspicious. "Why are you helping us?" he asked. "We're helping her, not you." said Mira. "I still plan to kill you, but for now, I'm being told to keep you alive. If everything goes according to plan, your death will come soon enough." "Reassuring." said Callion, wincing from the pain in his leg.

Towa released Note, and Mira made no attempt to attack. They flew off to the side and watched her intently. "What?" asked Note. "Power up." said Mira. "We want to see if it's enough energy."

Note looked at Callion, and he nodded, deciding to play their game for a little bit, to see how it plays out. Note focused her energy, and let out a shout. Immediately, her power exploded.

Callion watched her test her forms, each more powerful than his. She yelled, and there was a bright blue light. When it faded, Note was still there, but her hair had turned a bright blue, her energy radiating like crazy.

"A Super Saiyan Blue…" said Callion. He turned to Towa. "Where did you get this energy?" he yelled. "Who did you take this from? You can't get god energy randomly."

Towa chuckled. "Of course we didn't get it randomly." she said. "This energy came from Zeno, the Omni-King himself. Callion's heart skipped a beat. "The Omni-King himself?" he said.

"Oh it wasn't hard." said Towa. "The Grand Priest was distracted by the fight, and we brought him away while everyone was distracted by you dying. So we have you to thank, which is why we haven't killed you yet."

Callion cursed. The Universal Tournament. So that's the real reason why they were there. "And you gave the energy to Note…" he pondered. "Exactly." said Mira. "We'll give you some time to figure out what we've done." they disappeared in a flash.

Note flew to Callion, who could barely move, and checked his leg. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'll live, for now." he said. "Let's get you back home." she said. She grabbed his hand, and they vanished from the scene.

Chapter 24

When they got back, Note got Callion some medical attention, not wanting to waste any Senzu Beans, and walked by herself. She was questioning the power given to her, wondering why Mira and Towa would do such a thing.

"Hey," said a voice. Note turned to see 18. "We haven't trained in awhile." she said. "How about it?" Note thought about it, then nodded. "Sounds fun." she said. She wanted to see how powerful she was now.

They flew to Capsule Corps's gravity chamber, and went at it. Note was dodging most of 18's attacks, and retaliating well. After a couple of brawls, 18 stopped. "Show me the power you had at the Tournament." she said. "That's who I want to fight." Note nodded, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

They attacked each other, yet 18 still didn't seem very satisfied. "That's it?" she asked. "I can still slowly power up and overcome you easily." Note nodded. "Then I will too." she said. 18's eyes were full of surprise as Note turned into a Super Saiyan Blue.

"I see..." said 18. Note charged 18, and landed an uppercut in her stomach, causing 18 to recoil. Note continued her attack, and sent 18 flying with a vicious back kick. She landed on the ground, with Note quickly above her.

"That's enough for today." gasped 18, trying to regain her breath. With Note's help, she got to her feet. "You're stronger." she said. "Stronger than you should be. What happened?"

"Nothing." said Note, hiding the fact that she was given a huge power boost. "Well, I think we need more training partners." said 18. "I'll ask James to join our next session." "His name is Callion now." said Note. "Callion, then." replied 18. "I'll ask him to join."

They walked outside, and 18 left to get cleaned up, leaving Note to think to herself. She had easily beaten 18, who she used to struggle against. Maybe this power boost was a good thing. She could possibly take on anyone, maybe even Goku, maybe even Callion.

Note bit her lip. That was bad thinking. She shouldn't think like that. She walked back inside, and heard the cry of an infant. It must be time for Bulla to eat. She heard Bulma sorting through food. "Now, where is your bib, young Bulla?" she said. "You didn't eat it, did you?"

Note decided to check on Callion, and flew to the hospital to check on him. He seemed fine, but impatient. "My leg itches." he said, stiffening. "Should it itch?" Note pushed a damp cloth to his forehead. "It's fine." she said. "I'm not sick, Note." he said, retracting from the cloth. "I don't need a damp towel." Note laughed. "If you say so." she said, tossing it aside.

"So why did you come to see me?" asked Callion. "Shouldn't you be testing out your new power?" "I already did." she said. "I sparred with 18."

"I don't trust Mira, or Towa." he said, sitting up. "I don't believe they gave you this kind of power for a good reason. They're bad people. Plus, that's god energy. You can't just extract it." Note shrugged.

The door opened, and a doctor appeared. "Well, Mr. Callion," he said, pushing up his glasses, "You're leg is healing at an alarming rate. You should be all set to leave. Just stay on crutches for a little bit."

Note walked with him outside. "I think you should talk to Trunks." she said. "He should at least know that you're his future son." James made a face. "I'm not sure, Note." he said. "I'm just...uncomfortable with talking to him about that kind of stuff. Have you even told Goku or Gohan that you're related to them?"

Note blushed. "I see your point." she said. "But he's a Time Patroller." "That doesn't make a difference." replied Callion. They walked to the edge of the street, then took to the air.

Note looked at Callion, who looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." she said. "How are you flying if you're leg is broken?" "It's my leg, not my Ki." he said. "Flying is part of Ki control. I don't need my legs to shoot Ki Blasts, or to fly. You know that. Why did you ask?" "Just wanted to make sure your head was in the right place." said Note, smiling. She sped forward, leaving him in the dust.

Chapter 25

A week later, Callion had completely recovered. He was training with Whis, because he was the only one that he could go full power on. He had tried sparring with Beerus, but he overcame him. There was rumor that Callion was to be the next God of Destruction.

He was currently fighting Whis as a Super Saiyan Blue. Whis wasn't using his full power, but he wasn't giving Callion an easy time, either. Callion could barely block and evade after he tried a combo.

A few minutes later, Whis stopped the session. "That's enough." he said. "I'm honestly astounded by your progress. Not even Lord Beerus could keep up with me like you had."

Callion scratched the back of his neck, returning to his base form. "But God of Destruction?" he asked. "Isn't that, like, super important?" "Yes." said Whis, "But you're more than capable of fulfilling that role. Besides, someone needs to claim it after Lord Beerus kicks the bucket."

"I heard that!" shouted Berrus, stumbling to them, still waking up from his nap. He turned towards Callion. "I would like for you to succeed me, Saiyan." he said, "But my time isn't up yet. You still have a long way to go."

"Trust me, I'm in no hurry." said Callion. "I still need to become stronger." Beerus scoffed. "Saiyans." he said. "Always focusing on becoming stronger. If you want my advice, you should learn to relax. Vegeta has the same problem. You act like you're his kid."

Callion almost laughed aloud. He wasn't far from the truth. "Anyways, I still need to deal with Mira and Towa." he said. "I need to know why they infected Note with whatever they infected her with."

"Oh, we know." said Beerus. Callion whipped around. "What?" he asked. "They filled her with the power of Omni-King." said Whis. "Which the Grand Priest is supposed to protect. Which means…"

"Which means the Grand Priest is corrupt." finished Callion. Beerus nodded. "He must have known about Mira's interruption ahead of time, and why he was so eager to change the rules of the tournament so quickly."

"So, we can beat him, right?" asked Callion. "With all of the universes together, we should be able to beat him, right?" "Not likely." said Beerus. "Even in your Super Saiyan Blue form, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Then I power up." said Callion, as he went to a Super Saiyan 4 Blue. "And I can also include Kaioken if I have to." he added. Whis nodded. "It might work." he said. "With all of the angels and Gods of Destruction, we should be able to throw him out."

"What about Zeno?" asked Callion, returning to his base form. "Won't he try to stop us?" "We can say that we're playing a little game with the Grand Priest." said Beerus. "He'll accept it, and let us fight him. He won't interfere."

Callion suddenly felt a familiar Ki, and Note teleported beside him. "Callion." she said, almost breathless. "I need your help." "With…?" he said. "I'll show you." she said. "Just hurry." Callion looked back, and Whis nodded. "We'll talk again later." he said. James nodded also, and grabbing Note's shoulder, they disappeared.

Chapter 26

They teleported back on Earth, where much of the surrounding area was demolished. Callion stared in shock. "What happened?" he asked. "I wasn't gone very long!" "Mira and Towa attacked, in our timeline." she said. "But they had someone with them."

"Indeed, we did!" said a voice. Callion looked up, and saw Towa floating on the air with Mira, sitting on her staff. Next to them was a figure, Callion couldn't tell who, but it was a female. 18? Videl? Chi-Chi even?

Towa chuckled. "Yes, we may have done something we've never done before," she said, and looked down at Note. "However, dear, we did give you all of that power for a reason."

The figure flew down, and landed on the ground. She was wearing a mask, similar to Time Breaker Bardock, or Time Breaker Vegeta. Note and Callion grew tense. "What's this about, Towa?" asked Callion. "Oh, it's nothing much." said Towa. "Consider this as an experiment tested by the Grand Priest himself. He didn't make it, or design it, but he had the idea."

Callion cursed. So the Grand Priest knew about his plans. The figure started to walk towards them. Callion transformed into a Super Saiyan, and Note followed. He flew at the figure, and punched her in the abdomen.

Suddenly, Note fell down, clutching her chest. Callion turned around. "Note!" he said. Distracted, he didn't notice the figure attacking. The figure kicked his chin, and he flew flying.

He landed on the ground, and attacked again. He swept out the figures legs, and landed an elbow to her mask as she fell. The figure landed on the ground, half of the mask broken. Then he heard Note yell.

He saw her on the ground in her base form, clutching her face. Callion flew over, and sat her up. "Are you okay?" he asked. Note looked up, and her face was all bloody. "Note…" said Callion, shocked. "How did this happen?"

Towa laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet?" she called. "Fine. I'll tell you. Note's energy is attached to my minion's energy, because of the stuff we put inside of her. Therefore, whenever you hit her, the damage will automatically be given to Note."

Callion looked at Note, who had gotten to her feet. "Then...then who's that?" asked Note, pointing at the minion. "Oh, I would've thought that you figured it out also." said Towa. "You aren't the only ones who can travel through time, to whatever age they want."

Callion looked closer, and noticed that through the broken mask, he could see a red eye, part of the mouth, the chin, the nose. He looked back at Note, then back at the minion. "Yes, you're getting it." said Mira. "Our minion happens to also be the girl standing next to you, a couple years older."

Callion couldn't breath. Another Note, and he couldn't attack her? "Then how do I beat her?" he asked. "Oh, you can't." said Towa. "In order to beat her, you must beat her until your friend can't take the pain anymore. Once she dies, then my minion will be open to any attack."

"No." said Callion. "I'm not fighting it." He tried to get Note and leave, but the minion quickly got in his way and shoved him. "She will prevent any kind of escape." said Towa. "You won't win." Callion gritted his teeth. "There must be a way." he thought.

Suddenly, the minion was hit by a Ki Blast, and it staggered. Callion turned to see Note, her hand smoking slightly. "I don't feel pain." she said, surprised. She looked at Callion. "I'll take care of the minion." she said. "You take care of Mira and Towa." Callion nodded, then flew towards them.

Chapter 27

Note had no idea how to defeat her future self. Maybe knock off the mask, so she could regain control? It was her only chance of getting her back, if Towa and Mira didn't make her more evil.

She rapidly fired Ki Blasts towards Time Breaker Note, but she blocked them all, charging at Note. She landed a kick to her chest, causing Note to fall back. Time Breaker Note landed punch after punch, and Note couldn't do much to defend. She shouted, and turned into a Super Saiyan Blue.

She charged Time Breaker Note, and attacked faster, fiercer. To her surprise, her attacks did little to no damage. Time Breaker Note followed with her own attacks, which did some damage. Eventually, Time Breaker Note shoved Note down towards the Earth, and followed with a huge Ki Sphere, crashing into her.

Note lay on the ground, unable to move. She couldn't defeat her Future self, no matter how hard she tried. She glimpsed Callion fighting Mira and Towa in the distance, and wished that he could help her.

Time Breaker Note flew down and landed in front of her. She walked up to Note and grabbed her hair, lifting her up. Note grasped weakly at her attacker's mask, to no effect. Time Breaker Note headbutted Note, and kicked her away.

Note struggled to get up, and faced her future self once more. She felt her power swell up, and she shouted. The ground around her shook tremendously. She saw Callion look back from his fighting to see what was going on. Even Mira and Towa looked surprised.

She concentrated all of her energy to stabilize, and held out her hand. A miniature spirit bomb appeared in her hands. "I learned this from Goku." she told Time Breaker Note. "You did too, so you know it won't work on bad guys. But I'll need to use this on you in another way." With that, she charged, and shoved the ball into Time Breaker Note's mask. With that, the mask cracked violently, causing everything to shake powerfully, due to Future Note's power, and the spirit bomb.

She stood over Note, gasping for breath. She looked up, and saw her. "Thank you." she said. "You've really helped me out, past me." she turned and saw Towa with a surprised look on her face. "I won't forgive you for what you did to me!" she yelled. Her power exploded, and she turned into a Super Saiyan Blue.

She charged her energy, the air around them becoming thin. Note was shocked by how powerful her future self was. She put her hands out and brought them back to her side, forming a Kamehameha position. "Help me." said Future Note, under her breath. Note nodded, charging up, and charged one too. Together, they yelled, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" as they fired the huge Ki Blast towards Mira and Towa. Mira dodged it, but Towa was caught in the blast. It exploded around her, and when Note looked up, she noticed Towa falling towards the ground. Mira tried to fly to her, but was intercepted by Callion. "You're fight is with me!" he said.

She hit the ground with a thud, and Note flew to her to assess the damage. Towa got up shakily, and staggered to her feet. When she saw Note, she scowled. "This doesn't change a thing." she said. "I'll bring something stronger, something you won't be able to conquer."

Future Note flew down next to Note. "For now, you won't be doing anything." she said. "Once Mira is taking care of, you're going away for a long time." She looked at Note. "Help Callion." she said. "I'll watch Towa." she nodded, and flew towards Mira.

Chapter 28

Callion had Mira on the defensive. He lashed out attack after attack, his fury boiling. This was the guy who had broken his leg only two weeks before, and he was determined to get revenge.

Mira tried for a counterattack, but Callion dodged it, and responded with an uppercut, knocking the breath out of Mira. He stumbled back, clutching his stomach. "How...dare...you…" he said, struggling. "You...you'll pay for this!" He charged two energy balls in his hands, and shot them towards Callion.

Callion caught them, and bounced them back towards Mira, who quickly dodged them, explosions booming in the distance. "When did you get so weak?" asked Callion.

Mira growled. "I'll make you suffer." he said. Before he could do anything, Note came from behind and kicked him in the back. He howled and turned around, leaving his back open. Callion charged, and elbowed Mira. They both attacked him, then threw him to the ground. As he fell, Calion charged a Final Flash, and Note charged a Kamehameha. They released the Ki Blasts, and they hit Mira, shaking the Earth.

They flew down, and Callion grabbed Mira by the hair, lifting him up to make eye contact. "It's over." said Callion. "You're defeated." Mira chuckled. "It's not over yet, Saiyan." he said, looking behind him. "In fact, it's about to start." Callion looked behind him, too late. He was hit by an explosion, and fell down. Descending from the sky was the Grand Priest himself. "I would step away from him." he said.

Note charged him, but the Grand Priest stuck out his hand, and an energy wave sent Note tumbling down to Callion. As they got to their feet, the Grand Priest approached them. "I see now that you are a problem to my plans." he said. "There is no place for you here."

"What do we do?" asked Note. Callion charged up. "We fight." he said. "Future Note will guard Mira." He turned into a Super Saiyan 4 Blue, and charged the Grand Priest, Note following close behind. Callion threw a punch, which the Grand Priest caught in his hand. "My, this power is impressive for a mortal, but it's not even close to matching mine." he said. Callion's anger grew. "Don't you underestimate me!" he yelled.

He launched attack after attack, but the Grand Priest casually parried every attack. Even when Note joined and tried to land a blow, the Grand Priest knocked aside every attack.

Suddenly, the Grand Priest fied a Ki Blast into their chests, and they fell towards the earth with a crash. "Face the facts, mortals." he said, his voice booming. "You can't beat me."

Callion got to his feet, returning to his base form. "I don't have the energy to do anything else." he told Note. "I think this is it." Note got to her feet. "I think you're right." she said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of Instant Transmission, and turned around to see Goku and Vegeta behind them. "Need some help?" asked Goku. In his hands were two Senzu Beans and Potara earrings.

Callion was never happier to see anyone in his life. They ate the Senzu Beans, as Goku and Vegeta put on the earrings. "I hate doing this." said Vegeta. They fuzed, and Vegito stood in their place. "Alright!" he said, turning into a Super Saiyan Blue. He charged the Grand priest, launching attack after attack.

"What can we do?" asked Note. "Stay." said Callion. "We can't do anything to injure him right now. Our only hope right now is Vegito." Note nodded. "Good luck, Vegito!" she yelled.

The Grand Priest laughed. "Luck won't help him." he said, as he tried for a punch. "Wanna bet?" yelled Vegito, jumping back and launching a Spirit Sword. The Grand Priest caught in in between his fingers, and snapped it, breaking the energy sword.

"I have the power to disable any existing fusion." said the Grand Priest, as he placed a hand on Vegito's chest. "You don't stand a chance." He pushed, causing Vegito to fall towards the ground. As he fell, he defuzed, returning to Goku and Vegeta.

They sat up, and looked around. "Incredible." said Vegeta. "His power is so great." The earrings lay by Callion's feet. He picked them up and put one on. "What are you doing?" asked Goku. "The Grand Priest has the ability to cancel any existing fusion." said Callion. "However, since I've never fuzed, he won't be able to break me out of it."

He held the other earring to Goku. "Want to try?" he asked. Goku took it, and put it on his ear. "Here we go." he said. Callion felt his body being drawn to Goku's and he felt himself literally fusing with him. In their place stood a completely new person.

Note looked surprised. "That amount of power is more than Vegito's." she said. The fusion took off to fight the Grand Priest. When it arrived, the Grand Priest scoffed. "What is this?" he asked. "Another fusion?" "You could say that." said the fusion. He transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, and said, "The name's Gokion, and I'll be the one to defeat you!"

Chapter 29

Note watched Gokion fight the Grand Priest. It seemed to be a pretty even fight. No one seemed to have the upper hand, and no one was getting tired. She felt Vegeta tense up beside her. "Their power is unbelievable." he said.

"Father!" they heard, and turned to see Trunks fly towards them. "I'm here to help." he said. "Supreme Kai of Time said that this definitely wasn't supposed to happen."

"I think they have it taken care of." he said. "Go help Future Note take care of Mira and Towa." Trunks's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He flew to Future Note's location, and Vegeta turned to Note. "Do you think that they can do it?" he asked.  
"I think Trunks and Future Me are very capable of taking care of those two." she said. "That's not who I'm talking about." he said, looking at the Grand Priest and Gokion.

"Oh." said Note. "I can't say for sure." "Just in case, I think we should help them." said Vegeta. "But how?" asked Note. "We can't attack him as we are. He'd easily beat us." Vegeta made a face. "I disgust this even more, but I have an idea." he said.

Meanwhile, Gokion was still fighting the Grand Priest. He started gaining ground, until the Grand Priest matched his power. "Give it up, mortal." he said. "You can't beat me." "Jeez, you're worse than Zamasu." said Gokion, and had continued their fight.

"This can't be all your power." said the Grand Priest, as he landed a kick on Gokion. "If it is, I'm disappointed." Gokion chuckled. "Guess I have no choice." he said. He charged up, and shouted "Kaioken!" He was immediately surrounded by the familiar red aura.

The Grand Priest nodded. "I see." he said. "You were waiting to use this technique." "It doesn't end there!" said Gokion, charging more. "Kaioken times twenty!" he said, and the entire area became a dark shade of red.

He charged, and landed a direct punch to the Grand Priest. He stumbled back as the assault continued. Gokion launched him to the sky and charged a Ki Blast in his hands. "See how you like this!" he yelled. "Final Kamehameha!" and fired the Ki Blast.

It hit him causing a chain of explosions. Gokion covered his eyes as blinding light escaped from every direction due to the blast. When he looked back, the Grand Priest had somehow managed to block the blast from completely damaging him.

"It seems that I underestimated you." he said, brushing himself off. "I must not drop my guard." He faced Gokion and channeled his energy. "You mortals must be destroyed." he said.

Suddenly, Gokion felt a huge energy approaching from behind him. He quickly turned around to see a person fly towards him. He had never seen them before, but they seemed familiar somehow.

They landed in front of Gokion and smirked. "I wouldn't let you go into battle alone." they said, two voices echoing. "I need my time to shine as well." With that, they transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and faced the Grand Priest.

"I see." said the Grand Priest. "You need two fusions to have a chance of beating me. No matter. I will destroy you all." "I don't think so." said the fusion. "Prepare to fall to Nogeta!"

They charged the Grand Priest, and attacked with everything they had. With their onslaught on the Grand Priest, he could barely manage to keep up with the two fusions.

Suddenly, Gokion had an idea. "Keep him busy." said Gokion. He charged into the air and raised his hands into the sky, shouting, "Everyone! Give me some of your energy!" Nogeta looked up, smiled, and quickly gave some of their energy before continuing to stall the Grand Priest.

In other parts of the world, Trunks and Future Note also had their hands raised, Mira and Towa restrained. Android 18 sat with Marron, Android 17, and Krillin, their hands raised as well.

Every Z fighter, every human being, every living thing was giving its energy to Gokion, who summoned a massive Spirit Bomb. He struggled to hold it up and maintain its weight.

The Grand Priest laughed. "What's this?" he said, knocking aside Nogeta. "A last resort?" Without thinking, he raised his hand to shoot the Spirit Bomb away. Instead, he widened his eyes as his energy also went into the Spirit Bomb.

"Now!" yelled Gokion. Instead of throwing the Spirit Bomb, he absorbed it into himself, gaining tremendous power. There was a flash, so bright the Grand Priest and Nogeta had to cover their eyes.

Gokion stood where he was before, his hair black. His aura was blue and red, with a touch of purple. His eyes were silver, and his power was greater than any fighter in history.

The Grand Priest scoffed. "Don't assume that such a tactic will allow you to survive my wrath!" he said. He fired a Ki Blast at Gokion, who caught it in his hand and vaporized it instantly.

"Impossible!" said the Grand Priest. "That Ki Blast was strong enough to kill a mortal!" "In case you haven't figured it out yet," said Gokion, charging up, "I'm not a regular mortal!"

He suddenly vanished behind the Grand Priest. "Let's see if you can keep up with my speed now," he said. The Grand Priest turned around and fired a punch. Gokion dodged it and uppercutted him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He kicked him away, and chased him. He landed combo after combo, and fired a Ki Blast at point blank range, sending him flying once again.

"I've had quite enough of this!" yelled the Grand Priest, charging up. They charged each other, punching, blocking and kicking, and appeared to be at a stalemate.

"I'll show you not to judge us!" yelled Gokion, knocking the Grand Priest away. He charged up even more and charged a Ki Blast. He yelled, "Galick Kamehameha!" and fired the Ki Blast. It hit the Grand Priest, and exploded. Gokion took a breath as Nogeta approached him. "This form is very impressive." they said. "Don't drop your guard." said Gokion. "He's not dead yet. I'm going to try something that I learned from Beerus."

The Grand Priest stood up, not dead, but weaker than he was before. "Im...impossible!" he gasped. "How...could anyone do this to me?" He gasped, struggling for air.

"Gokion!" yelled a voice. He turned to see Trunks running towards them. "Take this!" he yelled, and threw his sword to Gokion, who caught it easily. "This fight is becoming even more like the fight with Zamasu." he muttered to himself.

He charged the Grand Priest for the last time, and thrusted the sword. It penetrated him, pinning him to the wall. "How...how could you!" coughed the Grand Priest. "I'll...get my revenge!" "Not today." said Gokion, defusing. Callion walked up to the Grand Priest and raised his hand. "Hakai!" he yelled, and the Grand Priest started to fade away.

"Im...impossible!" said the Grand Priest. "You're no God of Destruction!" "Not yet." said Callion, "But I will be one day." The Grand Priest yelled, and faded away, until there was nothing left.

Callion took a breath, and faced Goku. Goku nodded. "That was good." he said. "I'm impressed with how far you've come." Callion nodded. "Me too." he said. "Thank you, Trunks." he said, as Trunks came running up.

Note and Vegeta also came flying down. As soon as they touched down, Note gave Callion a big hug. "I'm impressed, Kakarot." said Vegeta. "I wasn't sure you could pull it off."

"I didn't think you would be able to pull off the Hakai!" said Note. Callion shrugged. "Me either." he said. "Beerus never taught it to me, but Whis explained how I would be able to do it." He smiled. "I guess we didn't need all the angels and Gods of Destruction after all."

"I think that we should head back to Capsule Corp." said Note. "That's where everyone is." Callion nodded. "We'll do that then." he said. He looked at Trunks. "Take Mira and Towa to Supreme Kai of Time." he said. "Future Note can go with you." He nodded, and flew off. Callion looked at Note, and they used Instant Transmission to reach Capsule Corp.

Chapter 30

Callion reached Capsule Corp, where Beerus and Whis were waiting for them. "Well, well." said Beerus, as they arrived. "I hear someone used the Hakai to defeat the Grand Priest." Callion walked forward. "I did, Lord Beerus." he said. Beerus narrowed his eyes. "And where did you learn that technique?" he asked, looking at Whis, who laughed.

"Nothing gets past you, my lord." he said. "Eventually, he will take your place, and he must know all the necessary techniques." "But he's not taking my place anytime soon, so lay off!" said Beerus. Whis smiled. "You never know, my lord." he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Beerus. "Nothing." said Whis. "Let's just enjoy ourselves and eat some food, shall we?" With that, he headed inside for some food.

"That Whis." muttered Beerus. He turned back to Callion and scoffed. "I do have to admit that I'm impressed that you managed to use the Hakai on your first try." he said. "But you're not yet close to becoming a God of Destruction."

Note raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" she said. "He used the Hakai, He's stronger than you, and he's perfectly qualified to become a God of Destruction." "Stronger than me?" said Beerus. "We'll see about that!" He lashed out with a punch at close range, which Callion caught, narrowing his eyes at Beerus. "Are we going to do this now?" he asked. He headbutted Beerus and threw him by his fist, sending him into the side of the Capsule Corp building.

Beerus's fury exploded, and he charged Callion with everything he had. Callion dodged and weaved, Beerus's attacks missing every time. "When did you become so powerful?" asked Beerus. Callion stepped in and punched Beerus in the chest, stopping his advance, and lashed out with a kick to the head.

Beerus stumbled back and summoned a Sphere of Destruction. "We'll see how you do against this, Saiyan!" he said, launching it. Callion immediately got underneath it and held it up with one hand, stopping it from hitting himself, and the Earth.

He grimaced, and the energy orb shrunk, until it could fit into his hand. He then charged Beerus, and thrusted his hand into his chest, causing the orb to explode point blank, sending Beerus flying.

He landed on the ground as Callion flew to him. He landed on his feet in front of Beerus, looking at him. "Face the facts, Beerus." he said. "You're no longer the strongest." Beerus looked up and coughed. "I won't give up." he said. "I'm a destroyer god. I will prevail!" he raised his hand, preparing to use a Hakai, but Callion grabbed it before he could use it.

"I don't think so." said Callion, snapping his hand. The shout that came from Beerus echoed around them, disrupting the earth around them, but Callion stood his ground, unshaken.

Whis walked up from the building, and chuckled. "My, my." he said. "It seems that Beerus has been beaten." "Can it, Whis." said Beerus. "I'm fine." he tried to stand up, but abruptly fell back down.

"Well, here's a dilemma." said Whis. "The current God of Destruction is injured, and whenever that happens, the successor must take his place for the time being." Callion nodded. "I can manage." he said. Note walked up and looked at Whis. "And how long will that be?" she asked. "Who knows?" said Whis, smiling. "Until he gets better, or when you decide to step down."


End file.
